So You Broke My Heart
by ramenrulz8P
Summary: Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten saw the boys of their dreams lip locking with a bunch of girls they didn't know… Now someone is telling them that if they want their boys back they'll have to be noticed and to be noticed they need to sing…
1. Chapter 1

_**Broken, Shattered, Smashed, Crushed**_

_**Summary: Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten saw the boys of their dreams lip locking with a bunch of girls they didn't know… Now someone is telling them that if they want their boys back they'll have to be noticed and to be noticed they need to sing… **_

_**My Sixth Fan Fic! WOO! Review if you have anything to say! Flames are welcome! Just don't write anything about someone's or your own penis or vagina because sadly I've gotten comments like that before….**_

**At the Party/ The Girl's bathroom:**

"Ugh, I can't believe those boys!" Sakura shrieked and stomped her feet causing the sound to echo around the bathroom.

"Ditto…," Tenten said grumpily washing her face.

"Mean neither, honey," Ino said powdering her face into the mirror of the girl's bathroom.

"I can't believe Naruto would do that to me…," Hinata sounded depressed.

"We should call someone who can hook us up with hot guys," Ino stated out of the blue.

"Here we are grieving and you go and suggest that?" Sakura asked her male obsessed friend.

"We should call Temari!" Tenten yelled liking what Ino suggested.

"Yeah, but how?" Hinata said wanting someone who wasn't hurting around.

"You're rich can't you buy a fast bird or ask one of your lower clan member slave people to go there for you," Ino said lashing out.

"For now I think we should just go home. I've had enough of this stupid party," Sakura suggested and everyone nodded.

"Hey do you think we could maybe have a sleep over?" Tenten asked wanting to stay by her friends.

"Hell yes!" Ino cheered.

"Sure I'm up for one," Sakura agreed.

"I think that's a good idea," Hinata said ever so softly.

Ino, Hinata, and Tenten all gathered their things and headed to Sakura's house.

Sakura's parents moved to another village three years ago back when she was fourteen. Ever since then she's been living in Konoha with funding given to her from her older sister and Rai-chan her not blood related but was considered her sister anyways. Normally she lived in an average sized apartment in uptown Konoha with her uncle and aunt, but the house that she was given to by her older sisters was larger and newer than either the Hyuga and Uchiha estates.

They decided to go there because the boys had no idea where it was and they really didn't want to see the boy right now.

Sakura's maids and butlers lived around the large house and were ready for her and her guests even on such short notice.

They didn't go to Hinata's house because Neji would be there. They didn't go to Ino's house because Shikamaru had to pick his dad up before he went home. They didn't go to Tenten's house because Tenten would rather not have to deal with her little siblings right now.

All the girls sat in front of a large TV in Sakura's bedroom while eating ice cream. None of them paid attention to what was going on. They were all thinking about earlier today.

**FLASHBACK TIME:**

Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten had all gone over to Ino's house so they could get ready for a party that the guys were throwing due to everyone's recent success on a mission. All of the girls had spent a lot of time trying to look nice yet decent for the men they liked, yet when they arrived at the party they found the guys of their liking making out with other girls the girls didn't even know. Later on all of them found out that those girls the guys were kissing were their girlfriends.

This news left the four kunoichis devastated. And that's why they were like this right now. (A/N: Poor them all that hard work gone to waste over the guys they thought were theirs.)

**End Of Flashback **

Back to the sulk session.

All of them sighed sadly in unison.

"We really need to find new men…," Ino said.

"Dibs on Gaara," Sakura said.

"Fuck no! You can't have a hot Kazekage!" Tenten yelled at her.

"Well I didn't see you showing the slightest interest in him," Sakura said shrugging.

"This is hopeless we need expert advice," Ino said as her head hit the table.

At that moment Sakura's computer indicated she had a message. **(A/N: I know I know where the heck is all this technology coming from? Well if you have watched Naruto episode really, really carefully, you can see that there are TV's and computers in Naruto, it's just none of the main characters have them and in this one I decided they should!) **

She quickly opened up the file and read through the contents. _Am I reading this right?_ she thought. _Is this thing saying that my sisters are on their way home right now and should be here any moment or are my eyes playing a trick on me?_ The others quickly noticed Sakura's puzzled face and stood over her shoulder and read the message. They all looked at each other.

"That was just creepy," Sakura said.

"I know," Ino said.

"One moment Ino asks for people who can help us get hot guys and the two people in this whole universe who are practically drowning in hot guys come to us," Tenten said.

Hinata was silent not because of her usual shyness but because she was speechless.

The four of them quickly snapped out of it and started cleaning up the room and cleaned themselves up.

**Outside the Room to where the Boys were secretly spying on them:**

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto said.

"Did they all suddenly go OCD?" Shikamaru wondered.

"One moment they are sulking then they look at the computer screen and then they are cleaning up? What can that mean?" Neji was baffled.

The silent Uchiha was contemplating what might be taking place inside.

"I really wanted to introduce them to our girlfriends…," Naruto sulked.

"Maybe they left early because they got a message like the one that they just received that they were to meet someone," Neji offered.

"That could be a possibility," Shikamaru said trying to figure this out, but all he could come up with was that women were troublesome.

"Maybe we should ask a gay. They would know why the girls left," Naruto suggest brightly.

"Great idea dobe…," said Sasuke sarcastically. "Hey dobe why are the girls acting like this?"

"I have- HEY? Are you calling me gay, teme?" Naruto glared at his best friend. "Everyone knows you are gayer then I am. I mean do I have to list the reasons."

"Oh god here they go again," Neji said sighing.

"One, you went to that pedophile Orochimaru; two, have you seen what you wore to the Chunin exams? and three you had Sakura-chan and Ino in the palm of your hand but you refused to go out with either of them," Naruto said stating some pretty legit reasons as to why Sasuke would be gay.

"Wow, Naruto everything that you said actually made sense," Neji said.

"Everything he just stated there was a fact," Shikamaru said.

"You guys are so-,"Sasuke began but was cut off by Naruto.

"Shut the fuck up, teme! Something's about to go down," Naruto said indicating to the girls.

**Back to the Girls/ Sakura's POV:**

My sisters were already here but they were tired from travel and had gone to their respective rooms to sleep. But what didn't tell me was that both my brother-in-laws and their brothers would also be staying here. All in all that meant four extremely hot guys. They all had clean shaven angular but soft faces. My real sister's husband Rido was the one with the flaming spiky red hair and glowing sapphire eyes. His twin brother Ichigo had long strawberry red hair and slivery blue eyes. Hiro, Rai-chan's husband was really hot in my opinion but not as hot as Sasuke-kun at least in my eyes, his long spiked up hair and his glowing amethyst eyes were killer. His little brother Takashi had glowing emerald eyes and long black hair that went down to his back. They all had eight packs at least.

Too bad I was related to them. I would have loved to marry anyone of them.

So my brother-in-laws and their brother were in my room. They were not as tired as my sisters and they wanted to talk to us.

"You guys seems a little upset," Rido said.

"Yup, I noticed it too," Takashi said.

"You would have to be blind not to notice that," Ichigo pointed out.

"Well then I guess our wives and your sister-in-laws are blind," Hiro said.

"They were half conscious so that doesn't count against them," Ichigo said.

"Aww you guys look so sad," Rido said frustrated. He didn't like it when people were sad. "Come here and give us a hug." Rido went and hugged Ino, Takashi hugged Tenten, Ichigo hugged Hinata, and Hiro hugged me. Being hugged by hot men did sort of brighten our mood.

After that they all kissed our foreheads and bid us good night.

"Sakura, am I dreaming?" Ino asked. "Cause if I am don't wake me up."

"Me neither," Tenten said dreamily.

Hinata was a bright red but she didn't faint. She wanted to enjoy having the attention of a hot guy.

"If he weren't my brother-in-law I would so marry him," I said in a trance.

Those guys sure knew how to brighten someone's day.

**Back to the boy:**

"Who the hell are they?" Naruto yelled. "And why were they hugging them?"

"Why did they kiss them?" Neji said.

"I think I heard something about marrying them," Shikamaru said.

Sasuke was so pissed that he stayed silent. He wanted to rip that guys lips off for kissing his Sa- wait she wasn't his and the girls weren't theirs. Each of us had our own girl friend and the girls didn't belong to them.

"Guys we should leave," Sasuke said turning his head towards his house.

"Why? I wanna know what's going on don't you?" Naruto said violently.

"He's right what are we doing here in the first place we have our girl friends to get back to," Neji said getting up.

"What you too?" Naruto complained.

"That's right we're not their boyfriends so what are we doing here?" Shikamaru said getting up as well.

"Fine, fine looks like I'm out voted," Naruto said brushing his ass off.

"So let's go guys," Naruto said and the boys all went to their homes.

**The Next Day/ Sakura's house:**

"So that's what happened and why we were so down yesterday," the girls finished explaining to the group of twenty to twenty two year olds.

"Hm, that's interesting," Rai said taking her pastry out of the oven.

"Those guys sound like total dicks. I mean come on they didn't notice the four hot girls that have been at their side all this time and they go after some random hoes? Are they really the geniuses and prodigies of this village?" Zara asked.

"Yeah, well all of them are except Naruto," Sakura said bluntly.

"That's just sad," Zara said shaking her head.

"Now that you guys know our story is there any way you can help us out with our little problem?" Tenten asked wanting to end the pain that she was feeling.

"All you have to do is get them to notice you," Rai said after swallowing a mouth full of coffee cake.

"And how exactly are we supposed to go about doing that?" Hinata asked.

"You all have beautiful voices," Rai started, "would be a shame to let them go to waste."

"Don't tell me you're thinking of doing that?" Zara asked Rai.

"Oh yeah…," Rai said with a huge smile.

**What do you think? Do you like? Hate it? Love it? Is there anything wrong with it? Anything I should add perhaps? Anyways REVIEW!**


	2. Round and Round

_**Round and Round**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto and Round and Round don't belong to me what so ever!**_

**Thank you to people who read this!**

**Recap:**

"_You all have beautiful voices," Rai started, "would be a shame to let them go to waste."_

"_Don't tell me you're thinking of doing that?" Zara asked Rai._

"_Oh yeah…," Rai said with a huge smile._

"What?" I asked her.

"That's right…," Rai said with a nod. "I talked to Tsunade-san and she said it was okay if you guys had an open air concert."

"You didn't have to go that far…," I told her.

"She said she'd make sure everyone in this village would be there," Rai continued not hearing me apparently. "And if you guys don't do this, D rank missions for a year!"

"Is that a threat?" Tenten asked looking fakly appalled.

"Yes, yes it is," Zara finished.

"You two are evil," Ino fake glared at them.

"We know we are. Live with it," Rai said with a bored expression.

"Since we have no choice but to do this, how are we gonna pull this off?" I asked.

"Just leave it to us," Zara and Rai said smiling almost too brightly making me regret having ever asked that question.

"Oh boy, here we go," Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and I said.

**Later That Day:**

Truck loads upon truck loads of junk were dropped off at the center of Konoha Square. Zara was in charge of stage design and prop design. Rai was taking care of our songs. Ino and Hinata gladly took the job of being the makeup artist and the stylist. Tenten and I were in charge of choreography.

Temari said she would come down as well and help us out with our show. And we weren't the only ones that were going to be singing. Kurenai, Anko, Shizune, and Tsunade-sama were going to be in this as well. We asked Temari if she wanted to join in too but she said that she was fine just helping out with special effects.

Gaara and Kankuro had promised to be there as well, but Temari was on her way today.

"Honey you're over doing it again," Hiro said backing me.

"Hiroto Kazehaya are you questioning my ability?" Rai asked sternly.

"N-not at all! Why on earth would you think that?" Hiro said backing away from his angry wife.

"I tried," told me as he headed back to his room.

"Well looks like there is absolutely no way out of it…," I sighed.

"Damn! Maybe if you had little nieces and nephews she would listen to them," Ino suggested.

"If only I had nieces and nephews…," I sighed.

"I don't think it's such a bad idea," Hinata said.

"I think that too," Tenten said.

"Alright, alright I guess if you two are in," Ino said.

"So I'm out numbered on the trying to get out of this thing," I sighed.

"Come on Sakura! You've gotta show Sasuke what he's missing out on!" Ino cheered.

"Correction Ino, we have to show those idiots who left us what their missing out on!" I told her.

"There's the Sakura that we all know and love!" Ino said.

"Now all we have to do is survive rehearsals," I said.

**Saturday of that Week:**

"Are you ready Konoha?" Rai yelled through the microphone.

In answer, the crowd screamed like harpies.

"Alright! So now that we know you can handle them, I'd like to present to you No S.H.I.T.!" **(A/N:** Have you ever seen that fan photo of **S**akura, **H**inata, **I**no and **T**enten saying that if you put them in this order it spells shit?**)**

Pyro blew up everywhere and four circular silver platforms rose from underneath the stage. I was on the first platform, Hinata was on the second, Ino was on the third, and Tenten was on the last platform.

We were all wearing black biker jump suits that hit all the right curves in all the right places. All of were wearing heavy spikes on our outfits. Our hair had silver steaks in them and we had heavy gothic makeup on.

As soon as the music started we began singing at first softly then louder.

_**All**__: Round and Round _

_Round and Round_

_Round and Round_

_Round and Round_

_**Sakura**__: You see me standing there  
And act like you dont know me  
But last night you were calling me  
Saying you want me  
__** Hinata**__: Oh why you always make me feel  
Like I'm the one that's crazy  
You feel my heart racing  
My-my heart racing_

_**All:**__ Boy, I need you here with me  
We can't go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
And all I can say_

We're going round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Going round and round  
We'll never get where  
We are going  
Round and round  
Well your gonna miss me  
Cause I'm getting dizzy  
Going round and round  
Round and round  
_**  
Ino**__: You tried to pull me close  
And whisper in my ear  
You always told me lies  
I cried out all my tears  
__**Tenten**__: I pushed my feelings to the side  
But then you bring them back  
B-bring them back  
Now you got me singing_

_**All**__: Boy, I need you here with me  
We can't go on this way_

I'm falling hard for you  
And all I can say  
We're going round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Going round and round  
We'll never get where  
We are going  
Round and round  
Well your gonna miss me  
Cause I'm getting dizzy  
Going round and round  
Round and round

_**All**__: Love me or Love me not  
I'm starring at the clock  
I take them flower petals off  
And then I watch them drop  
Love me or Love me not  
I'm starring at the clock  
I take them flower petals off  
And then I watch them drop_

_**Tenten**__: Boy ,I need you here with me  
I can't go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
And all I can say_

_**All**__: We're going round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Going round and round  
We'll never get where  
We are going  
Round and round  
Well your gonna miss me  
Cause I'm getting dizzy  
Going round and round  
Round and round_

The crowd went berserk. Some of the lights broke because of the creams. The four of us looked at each other smiling. This was more fun than I thought it would be…

**A/N: What do ya think? Huh? Horrible? Cool? Stupid? I know I used a Selena Gomez song but she's the only one from Disney I don't hate!**


	3. Ur So Gay      Shattered Glass

_**Ur So Gay Shattered Glass**_

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER MIGHT MAKE YOU PISS YOUR PANTS and THERE ARE REASONS WHY THIS IS RATED T!**

**Disclaimer: No Naruto, Ur So Gay, and Shattered Glass are not mine but this fanfic is!**

**Backstage:**

"If we're having a break to change who's performing?" I asked.

"Right now I think Anko-san's performance is about to start," Rai said as she was fixing my outfit.

"Hey I wanna go see it!" Tenten said.

"Kay," Zara said pushing a button on a remote. A TV came up from the ground and started playing what was on.

**To the Stage:**

The stage had fake clouds with faces on them behind Anko who was sitting on a fake grass field of flowers.

All lights were directed on her.

Anko was wearing a black flowered dress. With her hair down and a guitar in her hands. She started strumming.

_I hope you hang yourself with your H&M scarf  
While jacking off listening to Mozart  
You bitch and moan about LA  
Wishing you were in the rain reading Hemingway  
You don't eat meat  
And drive electrical cars  
You're so indie rock it's almost an art  
You need SPF 45 just to stay alive_

You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like…

You're so sad maybe you should buy a happy meal  
You're so skinny you should really Super Size the deal  
Secretly you're so amused  
That nobody understands you  
I'm so mean cause I cannot get you outta your head  
I'm so angry cause you'd rather MySpace instead  
I can't believe I fell in love with someone that wears more makeup than…

You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like…

You walk around like you're oh so debonair  
You pull 'em down and there's really nothing there  
I wish you would just be real with me

You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
Oh no no no no no no no  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like… PENIS

Everyone in the crowd was either laughing, howling, screaming, or bitching.

To the Boys/ Meaning all the boys in the Konoha 12, Itachi, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Asuma (cause in this one there's a whole lot of people that are supposed to be dead alive except for Orochimaru):

They all looked at Kakashi who had gone down two shades of pale. Naruto, Kankuro, and Kiba were laughing his head off. Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara, and Neji were nearly smiling which was close to them laughing their heads off. Asuma looked worried. Jiraiya was all like you go girl.

**Backstage:**

We all looked to Rai.

"Hey she choose the song so don't look at me," she said shrugging.

"She actually has a nice voice. Too bad that song took away from it," Zara said looking at Rai like what the hell why didn't you stop her.

"Once Anko's made her mind you know there's no changing it right?" I said to my sister who just sighed.

Anko came off stage after that and Rai was behind us.

"Don't forget the lyrics guys!" Rai yelled at us.

"After you drilled them in our head do you think we could?" Ino said.

"Go out there have fun and kick ass!" Zara screamed.

"Isn't kick ass fun though?" Tenten asked.

"You know what I mean!" she yelled and pushed us onto the dark stage.

All of had on wavy black haired wigs.. We were wearing florescent makeup, so that it would go with the song were going to sing now and the one after that. We were wearing different colored trench coats that covered our whole body. They were all midnight colors like our eye shadow. Mine was red, Hina-chan's was blue, Ino's was purple, and Tenten's was green.

Odd sounding musics started playing and we kept time with the beats to know

_**All:**__ Oh, oh, oh, oo-oo-oo-oo-oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oo-oo-oo-oo-oh_

_**Sakura:**__ Did I wake you?  
__**Hinata:**__ Were you sleeping?  
__**Tenten:**__ Were you still in the bed?_

**With the Boys:**

'_What are they singing about?'_ thought Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke really getting worried.

**Back to the Song:**

_**Ino:**__ Or is a nightmare keeping you up instead?  
Ooh baby, are you feeling guilty for what you did?  
If you think you're hurting, you ain't seen nothing yet  
_

**With the boys:**

The boys suddenly felt something in their guts. They looked at their girlfriends who were watching the show looking at their teammates with hateful eyes.

"Who are those whores?" said Keechi a blue haired girl with brown eyes who was Neji's girl.

"Yeah, I'd like to punch them in the face for wasting our time," said Yuki who had blonde hair and green eyes but was nowhere near as pretty as Ino and was dating the right now being very stupid Shikamaru.

"Ditto," said Karin, Sasuke's girl. (You all know how she look. And Sasuke I don't know what you see in her)

"Thanks to them I'm missing a facial," said Sayuri. The girl with the long black hair and dark blue eyes. (YEAH cause you need one you filthy HOE)

This got the boys blood boiling but they said nothing thinking, 'Why are we getting mad? They are our girlfriends and the girls on stage are our friend. Oh that's why we're getting mad because we don't like them dissing out our friends…' (Bakas that all I will say)

**Back to the Song:**

___**All:**__ Was it really worth it?  
Was she everything that you were lookin for?  
Feel like a man?  
I hope you know that you can't come back  
Cause all we had is broken like shattered glass_

_**Sakura with Hinata:**__ You're gonna see me in your dreams tonight  
My face is gonna haunt you all the time  
__**All:**__ I promise that you gon' want me back  
When your world falls apart like shattered glass  
Glass, glass, glass_

_**Ino and Tenten: **__Are you having trouble focusing throughout the day?  
Do you find yourself still callin' my name?  
__**Sakura and Hinata:**__ Do you wish you could rewind time and take it back?  
I bet you realize that she ain't half the woman I am  
_

_**Ino and Tenten:**__ Was it really worth it?  
Was she everything that you were lookin for?  
Feel like a man?  
I hope you know that you can't come back  
Cause all we had is broken like shattered glass_

_**All:**__ You're gonna see me in your dreams tonight  
My face is gonna haunt you all the time  
I promise that you gon' want me back  
When your world falls apart like shattered glass  
Glass, glass, glass_

Glass (gl-gl-gl), glass (glee-glee-glee), glass, glass

Oh, oh, oh, oo-oo-oo-oo-oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oo-oo-oo-ooh

The lights went off after that and we quickly rushed back stage and to take our jackets and wigs off.

**With the Boys:**

After this song the boys felt a little heavy and said they wanted some snacks and when they were walking off they ran into the same boys that they saw kissing the girls' foreheads a while back. This made them even more pissed than ever.

The boys came back after buying some snacks and sunk into their seats. Feeling awful for some reason. Their girl friends took note of this and went over and kissed them. Frankly that only made them feel worse.

**So how was it? If you give me flames I will not care because I will just hunt you down and kick your sorry ass! JK I can handle flames so bring 'em on! If you have any that is… BTW Anko's song was UR So Gay by Katy Perry! Look it up if you wanna! The girls' song was Shattered Glass by Brittney Spears!**


	4. No Way   I Hate Boys

**No Way…I Hate Boys**

**Disclaimer: Naruto's Hina-chan's and that final… Oh the series… that's Kishimoto-sama's. I Hate Boys by Christina Aguilera and No Way by Lady Gaga. **

**Did ya' miss me? Well I wasn't gone too long… But now that school's about to start I think that I'll only be able to update like on a set date! That's insane I know… But that's what I get for being in all AP classes… So ENJOY or ELSE! JK XD **

While we were back stage changing our taking off our coats and the stylists were fixing our hair and giving us headsets someone else was supposed to perform to fill time.

"Who's on next?" I asked Rai.

"Kurenai-san," she replied.

"Go Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata cheered and Kurenai smiled at us.

She was wearing a clear trench coat like raincoat, with a silver broken heart on a white T-shirt over a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. She had on a head set instead of a microphone. Her hair was down and her eye makeup was running as though she had been in the rain. In the back ground were storm clouds. Fake rain started falling and music and thunder started playing.

_I saw a shadow  
And I knew that it wasn't mine  
You and her I know that you were intertwined  
Even though her clothes were on and everything  
Your eyes were somewhere else and you were both to blame_

This song really hit Asuma for some reason. Who was she singing for?  
_  
Don't say a word, I'm sure that it won't be enough  
To erase what I know  
Just happens not what dreams are made of  
This is my house and I won't allow the disrespect  
Baby don't look at me like that, I don't belong to you_

'Cause baby now that you're caught what am I supposed to say  
We went so wrong, that what you did  
But I still feel this way  
I can't believe it or forget it, what I saw today  
And if you're wonderin' if I'm staying

The answer is no way  
No way-ay-ay-ay  
No way-ay-ay-ay  
No way-ay-ay-ay-ee-ay-ee-ay-ee-ay

And then I saw something I know did not belong to me  
But then I thought there was no way you would do that to me  
And then last week when you went outside to use your phone  
I felt a chill but told myself that it was from the cold

And I just woke up but I wish that it was a nightmare  
'Cause when I have those it isn't real like this one is  
This is my heart and I won't allow the disrespect  
Baby don't look at me like that, I don't belong to you

Whoever this man was Asuma swore to pummel in his face…  
_  
'Cause baby now that you're caught what am I supposed to say  
We went so wrong, that what you did  
But I still feel this way  
I can't believe it or forget it, what I saw today  
And if you're wonderin' if I'm staying_

The answer is no way  
No way-ay-ay-ay  
No way-ay-ay-ay  
No way-ay-ay-ay-ee-ay-ee-ay-ee-ay

There are more things I know  
You can take the dinner leftover from last night  
I made you your favorite goodbye

'Cause baby now that you're caught what am I supposed to say  
We went so wrong, that what you did  
But I still feel this way  
I can't believe it or forget it, what I saw today  
And if you're wonderin' if I'm staying

The answer is no way  
No way-ay-ay-ay  
No way-ay-ay-ay  
No way-ay-ay-ay-ee-ay-ee-ay-ee-ay

Ehh-ehh-ohh-noo way  
No way

She had a really pretty singing voice and this song suited her. The applaud from the crowd was amazing. They again broke many street lights.

"That was awesome Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata cheered.

"Way to go, Kurenai-chan," Rai said giving her a high five,

"Thanks guys but you better be ready for your song," Kurenai told us.

"With Rai you have to be ready for anything at anytime," I said and we all looked to her.

She put her hands up,"What? Being with me makes your ninja reflexes better!" she defended herself.

"Yeah, like singing's gonna help us on an important mission," Ino said sarcastically.

"Well it does make sense if you are on an undercover mission and you pose as a rock star the singing makes you more believable," Kurenai actually agreed with Rai.

"And instead of arguing with me you might wanna get your scrawny butts on stage right now!" Rai yelled at us making us jump and run off.

"You should try being nicer to them," Kurenai suggested to Rai.

"Nah, I think I'll enjoy having power over them for the time being," she said with a lethal smile.

"You know you scare me sometimes," Kurenai told my sister.

"Believe you haven't seen anything yet," Rai said eating her strawberry pastry.

Back to the Stage:

We were all wearing knee length dresses of different types. Hinata was wearing a one shoulder midnight blue gown with a spiraling flower made of cloth in the center of her dress, I was wearing a spaghetti strapped crimson dress that was flowing and was crumpled into vertical lines at the bust with specially designed sleeves, Ino was wearing a midnight purple wrap around ribbon silk dress which was staples, Tenten was wearing an olive green strapless corset top with a black fairy tutu bottom which looked damn good on her. Everyone's hair was down and curled and our makeup was 1920's cabaret style. The song we were about to sing was Tenten's somewhat solo at the end with us in back ground.

**Sakura**_**:**__ No-No-No I'm not bitter,  
_**All:**_ I'm not mad  
_**Hinata**_**:**__ Well, maybe just a little,  
_**All**_**:**__ just a tad.  
_**Ino**_**:**__ I know every apple here ain't bad,  
_**Tenten**_**:**__ But I found a worm in every single one I had.  
_**All**_**:**__ (Boys) They're only good for fruit, I mean bananas.  
(Boys) Them boys so nuts, they're drivin' me bananas  
Oh boys, we should pack them up and ship em out.  
Bo-bo-bo-boys Bo-boys  
Bo-bo-bo-boys Bo-boys  
I hate em._

I hate boys, but boys love me.  
I think they suck and my friends agree.  
I hate boys, but boys love me.  
Eh yeah, eh yeah, eh yeah,  
I. Hate. Boys.

**Ino**_**:**__ If you hate em boys, shake it.  
If you hate em boys, shake it._

**Sakura**_**:**__ We would all be happy  
_**All**_**:**__ all be glad,  
_**Tenten:**___ If sweet mama nature never had,  
_**All**_**:**__ A-all this dirty little boys who think that the girls  
are only made for toys  
_**Ino**_**:**__ Boys wants them women, though they barely can remember.  
_**Hinata**_**:**__ Then again all men are dogs.  
All men are dogs._

Naruto and Kiba simply looked at one another, with concerned looks on their faces.__

**All:**_ I hate boys, but boys love me.  
I think they suck and my friends agree.  
I hate boys, but boys love me.  
Eh yeah, eh yeah, eh yeah,  
I. Hate. Boys._

**Tenten:**_ If you hate em boys, shake it.  
If you hate em boys, shake it._

**All:** _Let's go  
_**Tenten:** _BOYS SUCK_.

Neji just scoffed.

**Hinata : **_MAKE ME SICK._

Naruto's head fell.

**Sakura:** _INFLATED EGOS._

__That one made Sasuke flinch.

**Ino:** _LITTLE DICKS_.

Shikamaru's eyes blushed at that one

**Tenten:** _USE THEM UP_.  
**All:** _SPIT EM OUT.  
I H-A-T-E Boooooys!_

I hate boys, but boys love me.  
I think they suck and my friends agree.  
I hate boys, but boys love me.  
Eh yeah, eh yeah, eh yeah,  
I. Hate. Boys.

_I hate boys, but boys love me.  
I think they suck and my friends agree.  
I hate boys, but boys love me.  
Eh yeah, eh yeah, eh yeah,  
I. Hate. Boys. _

Pyro went off with each ending word. Once again the crowd went crazy. Streams of fan boys and sadly fan girls tried to claw their way to get to the girls who were smiling brightly to the crowd. Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru were all like what just happened? Jiraiya knew what was going on with the girls and kept quiet for he knew that not only the wrath of Tsunade would be upon him, but Sakura's sisters were damn scary when they were mad.

Itachi who was forced to be there was hiding from his brother in the shadows. He had been invited by Rai because somehow she knew everyone and because she saved his life and gave Madara fake eyes so that when he tried to use them they exploded in his head and killed him. Itachi really had no idea what he was doing there. But he was there for a reason that much anyone could tell.

**Yeah! TACHI! I love Itachi like an older brother same with Obito! When the both of them died I was crying! And do every time I watch the video… So should I take Itachi away or leave him be? And song suggestions anyone?**


	5. Kiss and Tell & Damaged

_**Kiss and Tell…Damaged**_

_**Thank you to SimplyMe, OxVanillaPeachesxO, lunasakura17, 7HeartAndSoul7, dawn, Ghostly Teardrop, Natascha-chan, Twisted Musalih, raven rose 101, and Iceprincess951753. Anyone else that reviewed and I missed sorry! And Woo I have nearly thirty reviews! You have no idea how happy that makes me! So enjoy a crazy song filled chapter… **_

_**A special thanks to MissLadyEmiko and Anak-Sealed-Wings!**_

_**Disclaimer: Damaged by Danity Kane and Kiss and Tell by Kesha… Naruto is not mine…**_

For **animeizmyguiltypleasure15** last chapter's song were No Way by Lady Gaga and **I Hate Boys by Christian Aguilera… **

**Read This PLEASE my Author's notes will actually be useful so read them! **

We had to go back stage to change again but found that Rai-nee-chan wasn't there…

"Where is Rai-nee?" I asked Zara.

"She's helping Temari learn her lines because she wants Temari in the show…," she told me.

"So Tema-chan is gonna be singing with us?" I asked her with gleeful eyes.

"Yes," my face lit up, "and no." Say what now?

"Huh?" I asked her confused.

"The four of you have a specific person that you are singing to, but Temari doesn't so that means we are setting her up with someone…," Zara said.

"Really? Who?" asked Ino who was apparently eavesdropping.

"You'll find out some time later, now go get dressed!" she yelled at us.

"Wait one more thing," Ino said.

"What?" Zara asked with a stern voice.

"Who's on now?"

Zara looked down at her clip board. "Shizune-chan?

"What who's she singing for?" we asked.

"Iruka?" we were all stupefied. Shizune and Iruka-sensei?

We turned to the TV.

Shizune was wearing black spiraling paint splattered long sleeved shirt, gray high top converse that went to her knees, faded blue jeans, and a gray jacket. She looked amazing like better than we've ever seen her.

With the Boy:

Iruka and all the other older men were staring at her in awe. Was that really Shizune? Techno music started playing in the back ground. And she put the microphone went to her mouth.

_Listen to yourself  
You're a hot mess  
St-t-stutter through your words  
Breaking a sweat  
What's it gonna take to confess  
What we both know  
Yeah, I was outta town last weekend,  
You were feeling like a pimp round your lame friends  
Now your little party's gonna end  
So here we go_

Iruka and everyone else were in shock was she singing a pop song and actually doing good?  
_  
Woohha-a-ohooh  
You got a secret  
Woohha-a-ohooh  
You couldn't keep it  
Woohha-a-ohooh  
Somebody leaked it,  
And now some shits about to go down_

I never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss and tell  
You really should've kept it in your pants  
Hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss and tell

Your looking like a tool not a bawler  
Your acting like a chick, why bother?  
I can find someone way hotter_  
__With a bigger wow... well_

Iruka felt sort of mad at that. This song was getting to him.  
_'Cause I'm done with the ways thats you've messed up  
You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut  
I'm so sick of it  
I've had enough  
I hope you cry_

Woohha-a-ohooh  
_You got a secret  
Woohha-a-ohooh  
You couldn't keep it  
Woohha-a-ohooh  
Somebody leaked it  
And now some shits about to go down_

_Never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss and tell  
You really should've kept it in your pants  
Hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss and tell_

Kiss and tell (x8)

I hope you know  
You gotta go  
You  
Get up and go  
I don't wanna know  
Or why your gross  
You gotta go,  
You  
Get up and go  
'Cause I dont wanna know

I never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell  
You really should've kept it in your pants  
Hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell

Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell

The crowd was just eating her up literally. They were clawing and scratching and cheering. Shizune went back to her normal up tight self and left the stage after an awkward bow.

"Shizu-chan, loosen up," Zara said patting the kunoichi's shoulder hard.

"Ha-hai," she stuttered.

"Honestly she's worse than me," Hinata said shaking her head and we all laughed.

"We're one with Tsunade-sama next right?" Ino asked Zara.

"Yup, she should be here any moment," and just as she said that Tsunade-shisou showed up and we were all staring at her. She looked even younger than Kurenai-sensei.

We were all wearing outfits that looked like very revealing swim suits. They were all metallic silver silk. We were all wearing knee high silver boots that matched. Our hair styles were all different, though. Mine was in a spiked up manner, Hinata's was wavy, Ino's was in her usual high pony tail, Tenten's was down and straightened, and Tsunade –sama's was out and curly.

**(A/N:**_ (Tsunade) The Girls _**All)**

_(Do, Do you got a first aid kit handy?)  
__**Sakura:**__ Do, Do you know how to patch up a wound?  
__**Ino:**__ Tell me,  
__**All:**__ are you patient,  
understanding?  
Cause I might need some time to clear the hold in my heart and I  
(I've tried every remedy)  
__**Tenten and Hinata: **__And nothing seems to work for me  
Baby, (baby)  
this situation is driving me crazy  
__**Sakura and Ino**__: And I really wanna be your lady  
(But the one before you left me so)_

**Damaged, damaged  
Damaged, damaged  
I thought that I should let you know  
That my heart is  
Damaged, damaged  
So Damaged  
And you can blame the one before**_  
__**All**__: So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)_

_**Sakura:**__ Do Do you got a first aid kit handy?  
(Do Do you know how to patch up a wound?)  
__**Tenten:**__Tell me,  
__**Hinata**__: are you patient,  
__**Ino**__: understanding?  
(Cause I might need some time to clear the hold in my heart and I)  
All:You try to gain my trust  
Talking is not enough  
Actions speak louder than words  
(You gotta show me something)  
My heart is missing some pieces  
I need this puzzle put together again_

**Damaged, damaged  
Damaged, damaged  
I thought that I should let you know  
That my heart is  
Damaged, damaged  
So Damaged  
And you can blame the one before  
**_**All:**__ So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)_

_**All**__: Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t  
Cause it d-a-m-a-g-e-d  
Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t  
(Tell me are you up for the challenge  
Cause my heart is)_

**Damaged,  
Damaged  
I thought that I should let you know  
That my heart is  
Damaged  
So Damaged  
And you can blame the one before**__

**Damaged,  
Damaged  
I thought that I should let you know  
That my heart is  
Damaged  
So Damaged  
And you can blame the one before  
So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**__

_**Sakura**__: My heart is  
Damaged,  
Damaged,  
Damaged_

Sasuke was upset. He always protected Sakura. How did she get hurt and who hurt her? Must be the jackass he saw hugging her through the window.  
_  
__**Ino**__: My heart is  
Damaged,  
Damaged,  
Damaged_

Shikamaru looked at her and tilted his head she didn't look hurt.__

_**Hinata**__: My heart is  
Damaged,  
Damaged,  
Damaged_

Naruto pouted, was Hinata-chan hurt in battle? It was probably the chunin exams with Neji when he hit her Ahem *boob*. __

_**Tenten**__: My heart is  
Damaged,  
Damaged,  
Damaged_

__Neji didn't like seeing Tenten hurt it just felt wrong to him…

_(My heart is  
Damaged)_

Jiraiya knew that one was for him and he felt it in his gut. That cut it after the show he would defiantly talk to her.

Up next were Rai-nee and Zara-nee and their hubbies?

This can only end in disaster…

**Sorry had to cut this one short…**

**Does anyone know any good songs for four people to sing or a duet perhaps? Nno kiddy Disney stuff either… **

**Also does anyone want to make this a rated M fic? Because I have no problem… And it might come to that who knows with Jiraiya and all…**


	6. SOS & RIP

**S.O.S. /R.I.P./ Friday I'll Be Over You**

**GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! High school if I already haven't told you, fills your time with lengthy homework! **

**NARU-CHAN IS NOT MINE!**

Rai-nee and Zara-nee were wearing really hot dresses, black silk and white lace knee length halters with a black netted veil covering one side of their head. The music that played in the back ground was familiar to me. I knew this song. Why the hell were they singing it?

A/N: (background singers), **Rai**, _Zara, __**Both**_

(S-S-S-S)  
(S-S-S-S-)S.O.S  
(S-S-S-S-)S.O.S

_What's up girlfriend  
Somethings goin on  
You got a look about you  
Tell me what's wrong  
_(Is that your) **boyfriend?  
Dancing with that girl on the floor  
We gotta dance now  
Time to show our weapons of choice**

(S-S-S-S-)_**S.O.S  
Is All I Need to send  
Just A Little Text  
I'm Calling All The Girls**_  
(F-F-F-F-)_**F.Y.I  
You Know it's not the end  
Don't take it lying down  
No crying now it's your world**_

Let The Music Play  
You Won't Get Away  
Just Get the Groove  
And then he'll come back to you again  
(Let it Play!)  
_**Let the music play  
He won't get away  
This groove he can't ignore  
He won't leave you anymore**_  
(Let it Play!)

S.O.S  
(S-S-S-S-)S.O.S  
S.O.S

_That crazy chick  
Don't know who she's messin' with  
_**Look in her eyes**_  
_

**She's mentally undressing him**  
(Now Listen) _girlfriend  
Let's step back right now_  
**Better get your hands up**  
(Yeah) **'Cause we' about to get down**

(S-S-S-S-)_**S.O.S  
I'm calling out again  
Just a little text  
And you're surrounded by your girls  
**_(F-F-F-F-)_**F.Y.I know how it's gonna end  
Won't take it lying down  
No crying now it's your world  
**_  
_**Let The Music Play  
You Won't Get Away  
Just Get the Groove  
And then he'll come back to you again**_  
(Let it Play!)  
_**Let the music play  
He won't get away  
This groove he can't ignore  
He won't leave you anymore**_

_**Let The Music Play  
You Won't Get Away  
Just Get the Groove **_(S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
_**And then he'll come back to you again**_  
(Let it Play!)  
_**Let the music play  
He won't get away  
This groove he can't ignore**_ (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
_**He won't leave you anymore**_  
(Let it Play!)

**Get it on, no one stands a chance  
Can't get enough and when we start to dance**  
_Come with me now  
Gonna shake it down_ (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
_Just blow it up  
Gonna hit the ground_  
**Hit the ground!  
**(Get it on no one stands a chance)  
(Can't get enough )_Oh woah_  
(And when we start to dance  
Come with me now)  
_Gonna shake it down_ (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
**Just blow it up**  
_Gonna hit the ground_  
**Hit the ground!  
**  
The crowd loved their performance, and now I know why they sung it. To inspire us. That's what they wanted to do from the start. Tell to not give up… Damn them and their parental lessons!

The curtains closed and opened like one minute later to show the entire set had chanced Rido and Hiro were standing on the middle of the stage wearing their military outfits and capes. They were going to be singing a very pretty break up song from what the intro played.

A/N: (Rido), Hiro, _Both_

(This town used to be a pretty place to stay)  
A place to stop up on the highway  
(But all of those things changed on a day)  
You packed up your bags  
(And you ran away)

All they say is how you've changed  
Everyday I stay the same  
(So you can keep the necklace that I gave to you  
I'll keep the shitty tattoos)

_I can see it from the other side  
The grass isn't always as green  
The house is burnt to ashes  
I'm no longer in between  
R.I.P.  
R.I.P.  
You and me  
_  
_I can see it from the other side  
The grass isn't always as green  
The house is burnt to ashes  
I'm no longer in between  
R.I.P.  
R.I.P.  
You and me  
_  
I count the empty bottles upon the bar  
But I give up, I can't count that far  
(The lights in this place are too dim to see  
They're kickin' me out  
It's a quarter past three)

(They tell me you're all I got)  
I just need these dreams to stop  
(You can keep the necklace that I gave to you)  
I'll keep the shitty tattoos  
_  
I can see it from the other side  
The grass isn't always as green  
The house is burnt to ashes  
I'm no longer in between  
R.I.P.  
R.I.P.  
You and me_

I can see it from the other side  
The grass isn't always as green  
The house is burnt to ashes  
I'm no longer in between  
R.I.P.  
R.I.P.  
You and me  
  
(In the back of the car  
On the way to your home  
In the pouring rain  
On the side of the road  
In the light of the street  
In the recline of the seat  
You told me I should move on)

In the back of the car  
On the way to your home  
In the pouring rain  
On the side of the road  
In the light of the street  
In the recline of the seat  
You told me I should move on

_I can see it from the other side  
The grass isn't always as green  
The house is burnt to ashes  
I'm no longer in between  
R.I.P.  
R.I.P.  
You and me_

I can see it from the other side  
The grass isn't always as green  
The house is burnt to ashes  
I'm no longer in between  
R.I.P.  
R.I.P.  
You and me

A few girls in the crowd started crying at their voices and the sadness in their voices, but the cheering was so deafening it was hard to hear if at all. Frankly I had no idea they were this good.

"Alright! It's time for your solos ladies!" Kurenai said to us.

"What? What solos?" I asked confused. When performed it was usually as a group.

"Rai had each one of you learn songs that you were supposed to sing alone remember?" Tsunade said.

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata nodded knowing full well what was going on. "I have no idea what you're talking about? I never got a song."

"Really? Well looks like you're going to have to make one up!" Tsunade said cheerfully.

"How?" I asked.

"You go last so you have time to think," Anko told me as she shoved us onto the stage.

It was Tenten's solo and we were just the back ground for her. All of had the same outfit on but in different colors. We wore horizontally striped knuckle gloves that went up three fourths of our arms, a denim mini skirt with different colors for our leggings, a skull T-shirt, and the only thing different about our outfits were our jewelry and hairstyles with Tenten's being more outgoing then ours.

We had to start singing as soon as the music started.

(A/N: Sakura, Ino, and Hinata only join in on the chorus and the Oh Yeahs )

_Oh Yeah!  
Monday, Tuesday, We were cool!  
Wednesday, I found about you!  
Caught my heart by telling lies!  
You weren't what you advertised!_

But silly me to believe.  
I was unique!  
When I'm done, you put all the show.  
Oh, you gotta go!

Cause what's true, about you!  
Who are you when I'm gone?  
Wanted to be with you.

Don't know what I was on.

Cause you got me to forget me.  
Oh oh oh you know that's true.  
Yeah you got me to forget me  
So Friday I'll be over you!

Oh Yeah!  
No No I ain't gonna cry!  
Go and be with her tonight!  
I really don't care what you do!  
Cause Friday I'll be over you!

And silly me to believe  
I was unique  
When I'm done you put all the show!  
Oh, You gotta go!

_Cause what's true, about you!  
Who are you when I'm gone?  
Wanted to be with you._

Don't know what I was on.

Cause you got me to forget me.  
Oh oh oh you know that's true.  
Yeah you got me to forget me  
So Friday I'll be over you!

_Oh Yeah _

_Oh Yeah_

_Silly me to believe_

_When I'm there you put on a show_

_Cause you got me to forget me._

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Yeah you got me to forget me  
So Friday I'll be over you!_

_Cause what's true, about you!  
Who are you when I'm gone?  
Wanted to be with you._

Don't know what I was on.

Cause you got me to forget me.  
Oh oh oh you know that's true.  
Yeah you got me to forget me  
So Friday I'll be over you!

We were really getting the hang of this now, because I swear the crowd was literally climbing over each other just to get to us.

**Neji's P.O.V.:**

Every time Neji heard the chorus and he looked to the girl on his arms he felt disgusted. He wanted that to be Tenten and he whoever Tenten liked he felt bad for because that guy not only is going to be stuck with a girl that will probably ruin him, but he lost Tenten's love. Something Neji now realized was extremely valuable.

**What do you say huh? Not my best work I know but with my busy schedule I'm lucky I even go this done! Review, Fav, Subscribe, or Keep reading!**


	7. Guess I dare you!

**Guess I dare you!**

**Yes, yes… it's late but lately my grades have been slipping so I don't have much time to focus on my fics anymore… Sorry…I'll try and update ASAP!**

**Disclaimer: IDON**

"So Sakura have you decided on what song you're going to sing?"Rai-nee asked me with curiosity.

"No…," I told her trying to hide my face because I'm pretty sure some of them were mad at me for not knowing that I needed a song.

Rai-nee pulled me aside from the rest of the group and they all looked at me like well we saw this coming.

"Sakura I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about this whole thing sooner, so how about you sing THAT song…," she told me with a huge ass grin.

"Do you mean the one we wrote for THOSE THINGS?" I asked her with awe. We swore that song would stay in our family and never leave that room due to the mass popularity we might gain from it. It fit this situation perfectly but it was strictly a two person song and me and Rai-nee were the only ones that knew it.

"Yes, THAT one," she said.

"Are you gonna sing with me?" I asked her.

"Honey, have you forgotten three years ago?" she asked me.

"DEFINATLY NOT!" I yelled at the memory of what had taken place. "So I guess I take that as a yes?"

"Most certainly…," she said deviously.

"You're insane…," I whispered under my breath.

"Yeah, but what's the fun in being sane?" she asked me with that meaningful smile. Immediately her expression changed and said to all of us, "Ino, you're next!"

Ino went out on stage and stood by the piano being played by Takashi. He was adorned with a black tux with a long tail and a black masquerade mask to the point where you could not distinguish who he was. Ino had voluminous curly blond hair for this one. She wore a long silk strapless black dress that wrapped around her with a diamond choker and diamond stud earrings. It was a simple outfit but a very sexy one…

Hina-chan, Tenny, and I wore navy blue dress that were v-neck with puffy sleeves it matched the curtains behind us so we didn't stand out. We only had very small part in this song so we didn't care about not being noticed as much as Ino. As soon as Rai gave the signal Takashi started playing the piano. Ino poured so much emotion into this song that she had to close her eyes.

_I am done, smoking gun  
We've lost it all, the love is gone  
She has won, now it's no fun  
We've lost it all, the love is gone_

And we had magic  
And this is tragic  
You couldn't keep your hands to yourself

I feel like our world's been infected  
And somehow you left me neglected  
We've found our lives been changed  
Babe, you lost me

And we tried, oh how we cried  
We lost ourselves, the love has died  
And though we tried you can't deny  
We're left as shells, we lost the fight

And we had magic  
And this is tragic  
You couldn't keep your hands to yourself

I feel like our world's been infected  
And somehow you left me neglected  
We've found our lives been changed  
Babe, you lost me

Now I know you're sorry and we were sweet  
But you chose lust when you deceived me  
And you'll regret it, but it's too late  
How can I ever trust you again?

I feel like our world's been infected  
And somehow you left me neglected  
We've found our lives been changed  
Babe, you lost me

Ino opened her eyes at the end of the performance after she released all that emotion in singing. You could see that sad smile on her face was a real rendition of how she felt on the inside.

**With Shikamaru:**

For a moment Shikamaru forgot the Yuki the ugly blond in his arms and he stood awestruck in front of Ino. Men were drooling over her right now and Shikamaru contemplated ways to kill them all in his head for even looking her way with an unworthy glance. He felt Ino's emotions and wondered why she ever felt this way.

As he looked back stage he wanted to leave this concert, because he couldn't take it. Ino and Takashi were holding each other, smiling, and waving towards the crowd. It sickened Shikamaru to have to see Ino with someone else. Even though he was a genius he could never figure out why.

**Back Stage:**

"Hinata are you ready to go on stage?" Rai asked kindly.

"H-HAI!" she screamed.

"Don't screw this up if you really want to get the message across!" Ino warned her.

"Remember to hold your own like we know you can!" Tenten tried cheering her up.

"Hina-chan just be yourself and let Naruto see how you feel. He may be dense but he can figure things out…," I told her warmly trying to keep her spirits up.

Hinata was afraid, like deadly AFRAID of singing a solo.

"Hey it's a good song and it suits you…," Rai told her as she gently guided her out to stage.

Hinata wore a long sparkly silver strapless v-neck dress with tuck in bottoms and a black band at the waist. There was a slit on the left side of the dress that went up her knees and showed of her black ballet style gladiator heels. Her hair was done is a mess bun what was held together with two silver chopsticks, half of her hair was up and the other half of it was down.

There were small back ground vocals in this song as well, so we were wearing gray mid thigh dresses with puffy bottoms and the same black band on our waists. Our only accompaniment to Hinata was to sing the chorus.

Hinata held her waist as she prepared to go all out with this song. After a few deep breaths that she took she gave Rai the sign to queue to music.

_Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen_

But something happened for the very first time with you  
My heart melted to the ground, found something true  
And everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing

You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling

But nothing's greater than the rush  
That comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness I see your face  
Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy  
Maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing

You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh, they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see

I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing

You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

The crowd died when they heard her. She was an amazing singer that was the absolute truth…

"See Hina-cha you did amazing!" Ino hugged and we all joined in.

"Th-thanks gu-guys," Hinata started crying because she felt the emotion of this song. Everyone back stage felt bad so they hugged her. I think the most comforting hug she got was the one from Rai-nee. Because Rai-nee gives you the best hugs to where you forgot what you were sad about.

"Now go clean your face off we have Sakura's performance to do!" Rai yelled at her kindly if that was even possible.

With Naruto:

Naruto was confused. He could hear the sadness in her voice and he wondered what on Earth could have caused her so much pain?

_Was it Neji?_ He thought. _I bet it was Neji! I swear when we leave this concert I'll punch his lights out!_

Back to the stage:

I took a deeeeeeep breath before contemplating whether or not I was making a HUGE mistake in singing this song…. Before I could do anything though Rai pulled me onto stage.

"Don't worry….I'll out shine you and they'll pay attention to me more…," Rai-nee whispered playfully in my ear.

Rai-nee knew this set me off and got me pumped to do better than her. I could feel her smile even though I couldn't see on the pitch black stage. I readied myself.

Rai gave the signal and the lights went on….

As soon as they did you could hear the gasps in the crowd, whistles everywhere.

**With Sasuke:**

Sasuke's eyes were nearly popping out of his head… WHAT THE HELL IS SHE WEARING?

**I just love the ending to this one because it's sooo something I would do…. XD**

**See you next update!**


	8. RUN DEVIL RUN

**Run Devil Run! **

**There is an important message at the end please read it!**

I can't believe I let Rai trick me into wearing a red leather mini skirt and basically a red leather bra on top. I also wore a pair of red boot and had on some devil horns in a headband. Attached to my mini skirt was a highly realistic looking tail and in my hands I held a red three prong pointed pitch fork. On my body were bejeweled swirly tattoos. My hair had been vamped out with red streaks so basically I looked like a red bomb just dropped on me.

Rai on the other hand looked more sophisticated to me. She wore a white tube top that covered only her…assets had cut up stingy fabric on the ends which connected to her white shorts. She wore white ballet style high heels. On her back there were two decently sized white wings. The same bejeweled swirly tattoos that I wore were on her face instead of her body.

So by now if you couldn't tell basically she was an angel and I was the devil… Rai told me to wear the outfit because she said if she had worn the red outfit all eyes would be on her and I would just fade into the background. She said if I wore the red outfit and she wore the white one that it would balance out. I guess she was right but now I have guys looking at me with those disgusting lusty eyes.

"Let's get this show on the road…," Rai said smiling.

We had written this song two years ago for two guys who were total asses to us and used us for our money and beauty then moved on. I really hope they were listening… I had still had some ill feeling to Sasuke for leaving two years ago so some of this song was my emotion to him.

Light hit us and the music started and Rai turned to me last time and smiled her loving smile at me…

(A/N: This song is Kesha's version of Run Devil Run… Sorry SNSD fans but I don't know if all my readers know Korean… _Rai_…**Sakura**…_**Rai&Sakura**_…(Background singers):

_I always knew…_  
**you were a bad boy**  
_I used to think…_  
** that it was cool**  
_You took me down…_  
**just like a Rob Roy**  
_**But now I'm comin after you**_

_**Run, Devil, Run, Run, Devil, Run, Run  
Run, Devil, Devil, Run, Run**_

_I never knew about …  
_**your red horns**  
_I never saw (never saw)… _  
**your evil start  
**_You used to be…_**  
what I would live for**  
_**But then you went…**_  
_**and slapped my heart**_ (heart, heart, heart)

_**The promises that you promised are  
about as real as an air guitar  
so watch your back cause I'm gonna steal your car**_

_**You better run, run, run, run, run  
Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay  
You better run, run, run, run, run  
And that's the only thing I'm gonna say! Hey!  
**_**I wish I'd known right from the start  
**_that I was dancing with the dark__**  
You better run, run, run, run, run**_

_**Run, Devil, Run, Run, Devil, Run, Run  
Run, Devil, Devil, Run, Run**_

**Now that you're live…  
**_ing with the vampires  
_**You better get…**  
_yourself a gun_  
**I'll make you sing…**  
_just like a boys choir  
_**I'll string you up…**  
_to have some fun_ (have some fun)

_**Run, Devil, Run, Run, Devil, Run, Run  
Run, Devil, Devil, Run, Run**_

_**You better run, run, run, run, run  
Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay  
You better run, run, run, run, run  
And that's the only thing I'm gonna say! Hey!  
**__I wish I'd known right from the start__**  
**_**that I was dancing with the dark  
**_**You better run, run, run, run, run**_

_**Devil, Run, Run, Devil, Run, Run  
Run, Devil, Devil, Run, Run**_

_**Run, Devil, Run, Run, Devil, Run, Run  
Run, Devil, Devil, Run, Run**_

**I'm throwing the trash!**  
_Clearing the junk!  
_**I'm firing the cannon!  
**_You're gonna get sunk!_  
**You'd better sail off to the seven seas**  
_Cause there's not enough room for you and for me  
_(once again if you please)  
_**there's not enough room FOR YOU AND FOR ME!**_

_**You better run, run, run, run, run  
Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay**_  
_**You better run, run, run, run, run  
And that's the only thing I'm gonna say! Hey!**_  
_**I wish I'd known right from the start  
that I was dancing with the dark  
You better run, run, run, run, run**_

_**Devil, Run, Run, Devil, Run, Run  
Run, Devil, Devil, Run, Run**_

_**Run, Devil, Run, Run, Devil, Run, Run  
Run, Devil, Devil, Run, Run**_

I really hope you understand that I sung to you Sasuke…

**With Sasuke:**

Empathetically Sasuke felt that this song was for him… He was the Uchiha's prodigy but the answer that had been in front of him for who knows how long baffled him the most… It was a sad occasion to see the geniuses of the village struggle with their love lives… He looked around to notice that his friends were as astonished by the performance as he was… Who knew those girls had it in them? And why the hell were they doing this? Who were those other girls dancing and singing with them? Who were those two guys? Weren't they the same ones we saw at their house last week? What relations did they have?

All of them hated being out of the know…

Kakashi, Asuma, Jiraiya, and Iruka were baffled as well and they were adults they should have figured it out by now… How much more pushing in the right direction did they need?

**Backstage:**

"ALRIGHT GIRLS IT"S HALFTIME TIME!" Rai yelled.

"You do know we're right next to you right?" I said with one hand on my throbbing ear.

"You guys are no fun…honestly yell, be loud, live a little!" Rai said. "Maybe that's why those guys aren't with you…" she suggested evilly and we shot her glares and she looked serious as she raised on eyebrow as to say "You dare challenge me?" and we all grew slightly scared by the thought of having to face Rai.

"Will you quit the little show down and just get ready?" Zara said throwing our outfits at us.

Rai and I stuck our tongue out at her and then we laughed afterwards… Zara could never pull off the whole in charge thing especially since Rai was the oldest one of us…

"Well I'll be out guy," Rai said towards the exit after changing.

"Are you going back to your village so soon?" I asked her not wanting my big sister to leave me.

"I just have some…errands to run that's all," she said with her signature mischievous smile.

"When will you be back?" I asked still not wanting her to go.

"Middle of half time I'll be back," she said still smiling that smile," I'll have a few little…surprises in store for you guys…"

"Still?" Ino asked.

"I NEVER run out of surprises my darlings…remember that," Rai said disappearing into thin air.

"How did she do that?" Tenten asked awestruck.

"She wasn't Head of Anbu for nothing you know," Zara said making sure our outfits were perfect. "You're on in five anyways you don't have to worry about what Rai's doing…"

We walked out on stage and readied ourselves for one hell of a grand performance!

**IMPORTANT ANNOUCMENT HIGLY IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM AUTHOR PLEASE READ THIS CONCERNS THE STORY!**

**Guys I'm sad to say I've been running out of OCs T-T …so I've decided to "borrow" characters from other manga and anime… I'm not going to change this story to a cross over but here is who I plan to bring into this story some of them will be OOC just warning you…**

**Zack from Final Fantasy XII (one SEXY ass motherfucker)  
Gino Weinberg from Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (another SEXY ass motherfucker)  
Byakuya Kuchiki from Bleach! (XD BYA-KUN I LOVE YOU!)  
Shuhei Hisagi from Bleach! (You know the whole "69" reference)**

**VOTE TO EITHER BRING THEM IN OR HAVE ME MAKE OCs OR SUGGEST SOMEONE YOU LIKE FOR ME TO ADD! REVIEW!  
**


	9. Abracadabra I'd Don't Love You

**HAHA! I'm back...maybe for good...maybe**

**Yeah, yeah I know what all of you guys are gonna say "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Well all I have to say is MAJOR MEGA HOLY MOTHERSHIP of the worst thing that can happen to a person… writer's block… yes I had this story one minute and the next it was in thin air…. Now enough of the sob story on with show… **

**In the end I chose OCs over the whole taking guys from other stories… Korean Idols inspired me (Thanks to TVXQ/ DBSK, BIG BANG, SHINee, B1A4, SUJU, and BEAST for having amazingly sexy Korean men) **

**Naruto is property of Hinata (I mean Kishimoto-sama)**

**Sakura's POV:**

The stage was pitch black as we stood around while the stage hands were moving the sets this way and that. I heard the chime of the chandeliers above us and the big rectangular walls surrounding us shrouding us in even more shadows. We were all in separate parts of the stage. I was sitting on a chair. Hinata was on a swing. Ino was lying on the bed. Tenten covered behind a wall of background dancers. Our outfits were all black leather but a very different style of the same fabric our hair styles were the same high pony tails with a black fedora. Mine was long flared bell bottom pants, lingerie strapless type corset that showed a considerable amount of my midriff with a shoulder cape that only went to mid back. Ino wore a black mini skirt with lacy embroidery her top was similar to mine but she didn't have a back cape and her top had sleeves with fell off her shoulders. Hinata's style was more of a dress with shorts she was wearing what looked like a leather boob top with a cape/dress like covering was long sleeved puffy at the shoulders and slit almost the whole way on the front side with puffy shorts that had lace on the sides. Tenten wore a one shouldered dress which had a pointy sleeve to the left side and wrapped around her body like a mummy's gauze only it hugged her curves in all the right places making her look spectacular. On the floor all around us were our many background dancers who wore outfits which looked like something out of Lady Gaga's bad romance music video only black. After was probably the signal for an all clear I heard the intro music start and the music demon inside me took it all from there.

(Song: Abracadabra / Brown Eyed Girls)(**Singing**/_Translations_)

**S: Ireoda michyeo naega yeoriyeori chakhadeon  
Geureon naega neottaemune dora naega dokhan naro byeonhae naega  
I: Neol darmeun inhyeongeda jumuneul tto georeo naega  
Geunyeowa jjijeojyeo dallago-go  
H: Every night I feel with you  
T: Do you love her? Do you love her?  
H: Maeil naui kkum soge  
T: Do you love me? Do you love me?**

**All: Bring bring neoreul naege gajyeoda jwo  
S: Mworado nan hagesseo deohan geotdo hagesseo  
All: Bring bring doneun naui fantasy yeah  
I: Modeungeol geolgesseo neol naega naega gatgesseo**

**T: Motchama deoneun naega ireoda jeongsineul nochyeo naega  
Dodaeche wae neoran aega naemaeume bakhyeo niga  
H: Jjitgyeojin sajineda jumuneul tto georeo naega  
Geunyeoga tteoreojyeo dallago-go**

**I: Every night I feel with you  
S: Do you love her? Do you love her?  
I: Maeil naui kkum soge  
S: Do you love me? Do you love me?**

**All: Bring bring neoreul naege gajyeoda jwo  
H: Mworado nan hagesseo deohan geotdo hagesseo  
All: Bring bring doneun naui fantasy yeah  
T: Modeungeol geolgesseo neol naega naega gatgesseo**

**I'm the boo in the Island neol doechatgi wihan plan  
Maeilgachi ireoke nanullae neol hyanghan majimak step  
Geunyeoui soneul japgo geunyeowa ibeul matchugo  
Geureon neoreul sangsangjocha hagi sirheo I jumune yeomwoneul sireo**

**All: Rallallallallalla rallallalla  
Rallallallallalla rallallalla  
Rallallalla rallallalla  
Abeurakadabeura da irwojyeora**

**I: Let go  
T: Uh uhuhuh! ha hahaha!  
Nege jumuneul georeo bwa  
S: I'm like a supervisor  
H: Neol tongjehaneun kaiser  
S:Naegeseo beoseonal su eobseo**

**I: Bring bring neoreul naege gajyeoda jwo  
S: Mworado nan hagesseo deohan geotdo hagesseo  
Bring bring doneun naui fantasy yeah  
H: Modeungeol geolgesseo neol naega naega gatgesseo**

**All: Ireoda michyeo naega yeoriyeori chakhadeon geureon naega  
Neottaemune dora naega dokhan naro byeonhae naega  
Coolhancheok haneun naega nollawo da ireon naega  
Anincheok neol mannareo gado-do**

_I used to be nice, soft and tender  
But if I keep going crazy like this  
You'll change me into something bad  
It is like I am a puppet to you  
I'll remove the spell that you have put on me again  
I beg you, beg you because she tears us apart  
Tears us apart  
Every night I feel with you  
Do you love her?  
Do you love her?  
Everyday I dream of you  
Do you love me?  
Do you love me?  
Bring, bring  
I want to hold you in my arms  
I will do anything and even more  
Bling bling  
You are my fantasy  
I'll put everything in stake to have you  
I need to stop thinking about you  
because I can't take it no more  
In the name of God, why do you worry?  
You're stuck in my __heart__!  
It's us in the torn picture,  
And I'll remove the spell you've put on me again  
I beg you drop her  
Drop her  
Every night I feel with you  
Do you love her?  
Do you love her?  
Every day in my dreams  
Do you love me?  
Do you love me?  
Bring, bring  
I want to hold you in my arms  
I will do anything and even more  
Bling bling  
You are my fantasy  
I'll put everything on stake to have you  
I'm the boo in the island  
I do it for the sake for my plan to get you back  
Almost everyday you want to break up  
My last step towards you  
She holds your arm and she kisses your lips  
And I hate it that you are in her imagination  
In this spell I have the desire to hold you  
Lalalalala  
Lalalala  
Lalalalalalala  
Lalalalala  
Lalalala  
Lalalala  
Abracadabra gone is all of this  
Let's go  
Uh uhuhuh!  
ha hahaha!  
Yeah,  
I'll remove this spell again  
I`m like a supervisor  
I control you, I am the emperor  
You can't get away from me  
Bring, bring  
I want to hold you in my arms  
I will do anything and even more  
Bling, bling  
You are my fantasy, yeah  
I'll put everything on stake to have you  
I used to be nice, soft and tender,  
But if I keep going crazy like this  
You'll change me into something bad  
I pretend to be cool  
I'm amazed by all of this  
Pretending to leave and go meet someone  
Yeah_

The steamy dancing had the crowd get rowdy, but they were shocked at the sudden change in language. Luckily the words were translated on the giant TV.

**With the boys:**

Strange things started stirring inside the boys… Who were these guys the girls spent all day with? They usually all day with them… Nothing was making any since anymore… Why? Why? Why? It was ripping them apart on the inside while the maintained a relatively calm face on the outside. Sasuke wanted to chidori the next thing that moved, Neji was ready to break every bone in the body of the person who Tenten seemed to be pleading over, Shikamaru despite his over 200 IQ was totally lost, Naruto surprisingly started to realize that Hinata was talking about him, but refused to admit it to the other guys whom he could tell were going flip if anyone even dared to move…

Itachi was lying on a tree eating a bag of popcorn leisurely. These girls were his brother's age he knew it and he felt like he was becoming Kakashi but sitting about watching them… But he dared not move or he would unleash the wrath of the women who reversed his death and healed his heavily damaged eyes and killed his worst enemy… so he owed her his soul basically. He figured this wasn't the worst she could do to him… Oh how right he was…

The adult males were panicking because they the females had gone on some crazy hormonal rampage in their minds couldn't they stop beating around the bush and just say it already.

Oh such hopeless men the girls have been telling you everything this whole time…

With the girls:

Outfit changes were done without a bat of an eyelash and they were back on stage again. Their hair was out and they wore black and white clothes. Infact it was the same black and white zebra print leggings with shin length black leather boots. The T-shirts they wore were the only thing different about them. Ino wore a tight sparkly white tube top with a black fur pelt that covered her right shoulder and went down the length of her arm. Hinata wore a netted black undershirt with a white corset over it that slight exposed her midriff. Tenten a white tank top with a black lose T-shirt that fell off her shoulders that had white spray paint on it. Sakura wore a black fitted corset with white gloves. The set around them didn't change at all only the lighting was made darker and a strobe was added for effects. Slowly the song started to play it first few measures.

(Song: I Go Crazy Because of You/ By: T-Ara)

**T: bwa do bwa do bwa do ne ga bwa****  
****do bwa do bo go shi po****  
****no te me on jong il mi cho****  
****ne yong on ma jo mi cho****  
****I: ko jo ko jo ko jo ne ga no****  
****we ge ro ko jo ko jo****  
****ku li nun ne mo mi ko jo****  
****no te me ne ga mi cho**

**H: ne hyang i ye****  
****ni gam ga gul nu kyo bwa****  
****yung yun hi gam sa nun****  
****S: no nun sexy shadow****  
****H: mol jong ha ge twi go****  
****it nun shim jang i****  
****da mang ga jil du shi****  
****S: no nun make me crazy**

**All: oh! oh! oh! oh!****  
****oh! oh! oh! oh!****  
****cho rob ge cho rob ge cho rob ge****  
****cho rob ge cho rob ge cho rob ge****  
****sal da ga mi cho**

**oh! oh! oh! oh!****  
****oh! oh! oh! oh!****  
****cho rob ge cho rob ge cho rob ge****  
****cho rob ge cho rob ge sal da ga****  
****ne ga mi cho****  
**

**da da da da-da****  
****da-da da da da-da****  
****da-da da da da-da****  
****S: sexy shadow****  
****da da da****  
****da-da da-da da da****  
****da-da da-da da da****  
****da-da da  
S: make me crazy**

**H: do la do la do la ne ga****  
****i ro da ga ne ga do la****  
****no te me on jong il do la****  
****ne yong hon ma jo do la****  
****S: o jil o jil o jil nu ni ne****  
****mo li ga a ji ra jil****  
****ku li nun ne mo mi mi cho****  
****no te me ne ga mi cho**

**I: ne hyang i ye****  
****ni gam ga gul nu kyo bwa****  
****yung yun hi gam sa nun****  
****T: no nun sexy shadow****  
****I: mol jong ha ge twi go****  
****it nun shim jang i****  
****da mang ga jil du shi****  
****T: no no nun make me crazy**

**All: oh! oh! oh! oh!****  
****oh! oh! oh! oh!****  
****cho rob ge cho rob ge cho rob ge****  
****cho rob ge cho rob ge cho rob ge****  
****sal da ga mi cho**

**oh! oh! oh! oh!****  
****oh! oh! oh! oh!****  
****cho rob ge cho rob ge cho rob ge****  
****cho rob ge cho rob ge sal da ga****  
****ne ga mi cho**

**H: ne hyang i ye ni gam ga gul****  
****nu kyo bwa yung un hi gam sa nun,****  
****S: mol jong hwa ge twi go it nun shim jang i****  
****da mang ga jil du shi**

**I: hey come on****  
****T: o nul bam ko jo bo ril got ga cho****  
****na mi cho bo ril got ga to****  
****no wa nan do la do la**

**H: ta la la la****  
****S: o nul bam du li so Take it****  
****jol git han nu ki mul Make it****  
****yu o ge pa jo bwa son ba rul Do it****  
****on mo mul don't you Like it**

**All: oh! oh! oh! oh!****  
****oh! oh! oh! oh!****  
****cho rob ge cho rob ge cho rob ge****  
****cho rob ge cho rob ge cho rob ge****  
****sal da ga mi cho**

**oh! oh! oh! oh!****  
****oh! oh! oh! oh!****  
****cho rob ge cho rob ge cho rob ge****  
****cho rob ge cho rob ge sal da ga****  
****ne ga mi cho**

**oh! oh! oh! oh!****  
****oh! oh! oh! oh!****  
****cho rob ge cho rob ge cho rob ge****  
****cho rob ge cho rob ge cho rob ge****  
****sal da ga mi cho**

**oh! oh! oh! oh!****  
****oh! oh! oh! oh!****  
****cho rob ge cho rob ge cho rob ge****  
****cho rob ge cho rob ge sal da ga****  
****ne ga mi cho****  
**

_I'm looking looking looking at you, but I still miss you__  
__Everyday you make me crazy, even my soul goes crazy__  
__I'm hooked hooked hooked on you__  
__My body is hooked on you, you drive me crazy_

_Feel your senses to my scent__  
__You empower me; sexy shadow__  
__My heart used to be fine__  
__Now it's all broken; you make me crazy_

_oh! oh! oh! oh! oh! oh! oh! oh!__  
__Living foolishly foolishly foolishly foolishly__  
__foolishly foolishly foolishly makes me crazy__  
__oh! oh! oh! oh! oh! oh! oh!__  
__Living foolishly foolishly foolishly foolishly__  
__foolishly foolishly; I'll go crazy_

_da da da da da da da da da da__  
__da da da da da sexy shadow__  
__da da da da da da da da da da__  
__da da da da da make me crazy_

_I'm spinning spinning spinning__  
__I spin everyday; Even my soul spins__  
__My eyes are dizzy dizzy dizzy dizzy__  
__My head is stinging stinging stinging__  
__My body is hooked on you; You make me crazy_

_Feel your senses to my scent__  
__You empower me; sexy shadow__  
__My heart used to be fine__  
__Now it's all broken; you make me crazy_

_oh! oh! oh! oh! oh! oh! oh! oh!__  
__Living foolishly foolishly foolishly foolishly__  
__foolishly foolishly foolishly makes me crazy__  
__oh! oh! oh! oh! oh! oh! oh!__  
__Living foolishly foolishly foolishly foolishly__  
__foolishly foolishly; I'll go crazy_

_Feel your senses to my scent__  
__You empower me__  
__My heart used to be fine__  
__Now it's all broken_

_hey come on - I'm getting hooked on you tonight__  
__I'm going crazy, I'm spinning and spinning with you__  
__Da ra ra ra, The two of us, tonight, take it__  
__This moist sensation, make it, fall into my seduction__  
__Your hands and your feet, do it__  
__Throw in your whole body, like it_

_oh! oh! oh! oh! oh! oh! oh! oh!__  
__Living foolishly foolishly foolishly foolishly__  
__foolishly foolishly foolishly makes me crazy__  
__oh! oh! oh! oh! oh! oh! oh!__  
__Living foolishly foolishly foolishly foolishly__  
__foolishly foolishly; I'll go crazy_

The crowd cheered and many things were no littering the stage from empty water bottles to condoms and g-strings… Asian fans just go a bit extreme when they get excited… The stage crew came in and swept the uh…tokens of the fans…appreciation away into the trash. The girls were having more and more fun as the show went along and they knew it was nearly middle of half time and time for Rai's "little surprise".

The makeup artists and hair squad and the wardrobe team attacked them in a whirl wind of movements. After clawing, ripping, tugging, and many other things the crew was done in under a minute and the girls looked truly beautiful. Gowns with the base color of white were placed on all of them and the set was changed around a bit to look more like stone ruins. The dresses were the same relatively other than the colors, sparkly white, heart shaped, strapless, mid thigh length gowns with a colored princess like puffy-ness at the skirt, Tenten's was red, Hinata's blue, Ino's purple, and Sakura's was green. Finally it was the performance before the middle of halftime. This song was a turning point one Rai wrote personally just for them which made it all the more special.

(Song: Don't Cry / By: Park Bom of 2NE1)

**(singing /( background) **_translations_**)**

**H: sarangeun neomu swipge byeonhaeman gatjyo****  
****seoro yoksim soge apeun sangcheoman nama****  
****Gotta let you go****  
****T: (And please don't cry)****  
****I: naraneun saram cham geudaeegen motdwaetjyo****  
****babo gateun nae mameul mot japgo neol apeuge haetjyo****  
****T:(And please don't cry)****  
****S: yeogikkajiga uri durui kkeuchingayo****  
****sesangi uril heorakhal ttae geuttaekkajiman****  
**

**All: It's OK baby please don't cry****  
****ginagin yeohaengi kkeutnatjiman tto eonjengan majuchigetji****  
****daeum sesangeseo kkok dasi manna**

**T:haruga meolge urin maeil datwotjyo****  
****geuttaen mwoga geuri bunhaetdeonji maeil bameul ureotjyo****  
****H: (Baby I cried)****  
****S: neoraneun saram cham naegen musimhaetjyo****  
****gilgo ginagin bameul jisaeneun nal hollo dueotjyo****  
****H: (Baby I cried)****  
****I: yeogikkajiga uri durui kkeuchingayo****  
****sesangi uril heorakhal ttae geuttaekkajiman****  
**

**All: It's OK baby please don't cry****  
****ginagin yeohaengi kkeutnatjiman tto eonjengan majuchigetji****  
****daeum sesangeseo kkok dasi manna**

**S: gakkeum nunmuri nal chaja ol ttaemyeon****  
****areumdawotdeon uril gieok halgeyo****  
****geudae deo isang apeuji marayo jebal****  
****H: And please don't cry****  
****All: It's OK baby please don't cry****  
****ginagin yeohaengi kkeutnatjiman tto eonjengan majuchigetji****  
****daeum sesangeseo kkok dasi manna****  
****It's OK baby please don't cry****  
****ginagin yeohaengi kkeutnatjiman tto eonjengan majuchigetji****  
****daeum sesangeseo kkok dasi manna**

_Love seems to change so easily,__  
__In place of our own greed, a painful scar is left,__  
__Gotta let you go__  
__And please don't cry_

_I guess I was not really the person for you__  
__I couldn't hold back my stupid heart__  
__Which pained you__  
__And please don't cry_

_Here is the end for the both of us,__  
__And until the world would allow our love then,_

_It's okay baby please don't cry,__  
__This long journey is about to end.__  
__But someday, we will meet again,__  
__In the next life, we will see each other again_

_Everyday, we are blinded by our anger,__  
__What we were fighting about every minute,__  
__I cried every night,__  
__Baby I cried_

_All the long nights__  
__I stayed up late crying,__  
__I spent them all alone__  
__Baby I cried_

_Here is the end for the both of us,__  
__And until the world would allow our love then,_

_It's okay baby please don't cry,__  
__This long journey is about to end.__  
__But someday, we will meet again,__  
__In the next life, we will see each other again_

_Sometimes, when tears come to me,__  
__I remember our beautiful memories__  
__I hope that you won't be hurt more,__  
__And please don't cry_

_It's okay baby please don't cry,__  
__This long journey is about to end.__  
__But someday, we will meet again,__  
__In the next life, we will see each other again_

For some reason this song left the girls in bittersweet tears of both the joy of feeling freedom and the pain of letting the ones they loved go. But before the roaring crowd could bombard them they had already disappeared back stage.

**With the boys:**

This song hit them and hard. They felt the need to burst into tears but there was no way they would do that in front of THIS many people especially their um girlfriends whom they seemed to be forgetting about. All they knew was their female teammates were really having a hard time with their romantic lives… And all this time it seemed to them that they didn't have one…

Naruto was the only one of all the boys who excused himself to the restroom for half time break thanks to his newly forming tears after hearing the words come from Hinata's mouth… "In the next life we'll see each other again"… Was she dying? Naruto couldn't stand it he wanted to talk to them backstage right now and ask what the hell was going on.

**With the girls/ Sakura's POV:**

When we entered the greenroom, our _surprise_ was waiting for us…

**Have to end it here… It's 3 am I'm tired and I'm going to sleep… XP sue me… R&R**


	10. Surprises All Around

**Sorry guys there are no songs in this chapter and this is like one of the fastest updates I've ever done so no complaining! XP**

**Naruto is HINATA's **

**Sakura's POV:**

My crazy sister was going to kill us wasn't she… But I didn't really know what to think of this…uh… present… ? Rai's idea of a little surprise was trying to help us find someone new? Even though we told her we wanted the guys out there who'd we'd known for like ever… Was this her way of telling us we had to give up on them and that they weren't worth it… The whole damn reason we did this in the first place was to show them how blind and stupid they are when it comes to love… But since this was Rai she had some ulterior motive with this I didn't like… The guys she had brought for us were nothing to complain about amazingly gorgeous, captivating, and even their voices mesmerized us… Slowly I was beginning to like the idea of having them around but didn't Rai know it was too soon for something like this… I mean we'd only recently gotten out hearts broken… I was about to wallow into my own little world of pain until one of the guys spoke up.

"Sorry for the intrusion ladies… How rude of us to have entered this room without your permission," said a guy around six feet two with volumized wavy orangeish brown hair that tipped off to one side, his skin glowed fair but not extremely pale, his eyes were very, very dark forest green yet bright, intelligent, and full of life, his face was sculpted sharply and angular yet it was still very subtly soft. He had air about him something that made you want to look his way. Everything from his face to the clothes he wore was perfect. "Allow me to introduce myself," he said grasping my hand gently and lightly kissing it and the looking towards me, "I am Mir".

Blushing a fit I put covered my face with my other hand and barely managed to fumble out my own name "S-Sakura".

He chuckled lightly and said, "Suits you."

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata looked at me with odd looks. Hinata was supportive, Tenten was teasing, and Ino looked furiously jealous. That was until the rest of the guys swarmed them. Hinata had taken a liking to the pale blonde headed who's hairstyle was none too far from Sai's but a little longer one who had warm earth brown eyes which reflected the light beautifully. His face was slightly paler than his friends but equally as well sculpted and soft. He was around six foot three by the looks of it. His smile reminded me sort of Naruto's but way more mature and less of the goofy grin sort. Boy did he have some powerful pheromones in him but I guess all of them did.

"A pleasure to a meet your acquaintance my lady," kissing her hand the way Mir had kissed mine, "I am Kaoru".

It looked like Hinata was ready to faint right then and there but then she answered without the fainting just blushing madly. "Nice to meet you too Kaoru, I am Hinata".

"So it's Hina-chan" he said smiling. Oh shit this guy had just used Naruto's nickname for Hinata… I saw he face darken but she regained composure to answer.

"If you think it suits me then sure" she spoke with voice that told me I didn't need to worry and she was strong enough to handle herself.

Ino had caught the eye of the one with the wavy washed out strawberry blonde hair that surrounded his head like a halo. He was around six three the same height as Kaoru. His eyes were a sharp intense shade of royal blue but they seemed lively and matched with Ino's personality. His face seemed prettier and more regal than the other boys not that we cared because of the beautiful men around us but Ino looked like she had just won the jackpot in the lottery.

He took a bow and then kissed her hand, "Shin."

"Ino," she said her own name breathlessly.

"Ino? Sorry but your name doesn't suit you… how about Megami?" I'm sure he pissed her off somewhere but calling her a goddess when he looked like a god himself defiantly made her day.

Tenten's taste was different from all of ours so it seemed like she'd have a harder time getting along with the guy but surprisingly she actually liked him. He was the tallest of the bunch a whopping six five. His jet black hair was spiked up and puffy in the front and slicked to his head on the sides, two long loose and wavy stands seemed to flow elegantly over his side burns down to his chin. His eyes were a cloudy grey blue. His face was more angular than his friends. His style made him look like he was the leader of this gorgeous bunch. His smiled showed an array of perfect teeth so white it was almost too hard to look.

In the same manner as the others he reached over and gracefully took Tenten's hand and kissed it. "My name is Arashi," he said to her than smiled.

"Tenten," she said gracefully.

"Heavenly indeed," he smiled brightly, making Tenten blush.

As we were all getting acquainted we heard arguing outside.

"Sir we're sorry but unless you have a backstage pass we can't let you through," one of the guards said.

"Let me through damn it! They are my friends!" A familiar voice yelled at him.

"Sir we have been given strict orders not to let anyone through without a pass…," the guard said clearly getting annoyed.

The girls and I went to the door to see what was going on and we saw a very pissed off Naruto trying to make his way back stage. We sighed and walked over to the guards. But Rai nee-chan blocked us.

"Where do you guys think you are going?" she asked sternly glaring down at us making us shake with fear … on the inside at least.

"To talk to Naruto…," I told her in a weak voice.

"Alright but for five minutes that's all you have," Rai said walking away as if this seemed like the right thing to do. _What was she planning?_ I thought to myself.

After that we took liberty of our five minutes and walked over to the guards and called them off Naruto.

"Why are you guys doing this? You haven't talked to us in two whole weeks…Are you made at us? Are you hurt?" Naruto said with tears in his eyes.

We were all hurt. We hated seeing Naruto cry. Surprisingly Hinata spoke up. "Naruto you are the only one here so let explain this to you in the short amount of time I have to explain it. We are doing this because we need to catch the eyes of the men who hurt us. They didn't acknowledge us and now we are showing the fruits of our vengeance. Who they may be I cannot tell you. You have to figure it out on your own."

"Why won't you tell me who? Why do you guys not want to talk to us? Why are you avoiding us?" he asked.

"You mean why Hinata is avoiding you," Ino muttered under her breath.

"I cannot answer the first question but I can tell you that we have busy with preparing for this and we have had guest and family come down for a visit so we have been unable to interact with you," Hinata answered sharply.

"Which guests? Family? Why didn't you introduce them to us?" Naruto asked panicky looking like he could tick at any moment his blue eyes were surrounded by puffy red bags.

"Sakura's older sisters and brother in laws along with their brothers," Hinata huffed. "We didn't introduce them because it's part of our personal lives we don't have to tell you everything."

"But all of you have been away from your houses in those two weeks," Naruto said.

"So we could stay with my brothers and sisters," I rolled my eyes.

"I understand they are part of Sakura's personal life but what does that have to do with the rest of you?" Naruto asked us again.

"Naruto we're all _best_ friends and _best_ friends tell each other everything," Tenten said.

"Are you not friends with us?" Naruto asked hurt.

"We're teammates Naruto but you don't know everything about us just like we don't know everything about you…," I added.

"Ladies five minutes is almost up," Zara's voice rang.

"That's our queue Naruto. We gotta go," I said walking away.

"See ya later," Tenten brushed past him following my lead.

"Bye," Ino said doing the same.

Hinata didn't say anything just looked at Naruto with emotionless eyes.

"Hina-," he was cut off.

"Hina-chan!" Kaoru waved smiling and Hinata turned to look his way. Looking back at Naruto once again, "Bye Naruto-kun…," she whispered as she walked back to the rest of us.

**Normal POV:**

Naruto looked at the guy that had waved to Hinata. That guy he could tell wasn't the one he had seen the night before… He was new… And he'd just called Hinata the nickname he thought only he would ever call her…

**With the Boys:**

They saw the way Naruto looked when he came back and they could tell he hadn't just taken a rest room break.

"Where'd you go, dobe?" Sasuke asked slightly annoyed.

Naruto didn't answer.

"Naruto answer," Neji joined in.

Still he didn't respond.

"Naruto I think it would be less troublesome if you answered," Shikamaru tried to kindly ask him.

No response. That was it! Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and shook him. "Where the hell have you been dobe and who did this to you?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "I went to see the girls…" Sasuke let go of his shoulders and backed away.

"What did they say?" he asked in a dull tone.

"They didn't see us because Sakura-chan had family over… This concert is to get guys they like to notice them…," Naruto didn't say anymore.

"Who?" Sasuke asked anger rising inside his gut.

"They wouldn't say…," he said solemnly.

"Naruto we all know you and there is no way just going to talk to them would leave you like this…," Shikamaru said.

He snapped at him, "She was with another guy damn it!" The guys all saw the tears pooling in Naruto eyes.

"Who?" They all tensed.

"…Hinata…,"he whispered. On the inside the other guys sighed with relief.

"So why do you care you have a girlfriend?" Neji said.

Naruto blinked at that and thought to himself _Why do I care? _As he thought it hit him. This whole time he was ignoring his girlfriend and paying attention to Hinata. He cared more for Hinata than the girl that was next to him. Hinata was the only thing that ran though his head. He loved Hinata Hyuga… and there was no changing that… He took a look at the girl next to him and decided she wasn't his type and it was time to let her go.

"You're right I do have a girlfriend whom I would like to go to the concession stand with," he smiled a Naruto like smile. His girlfriend clung to his arm and walked with him to the stands away from his friend.

"I know what you're gonna ask me," she smiled thinking that he'd wanted some privacy to do other things…

"So you knew I wanted to break up with you?" he asked confused. Sayuri's blue eyes went wide with shock.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she yelled at him.

"You heard me you and me aren't working out so this is goodbye," Naruto said being extra blunt.

"No way you're dumping me you dumbass! You can't get any better than me!" she fumed.

"Sorry but it ends here. I don't love you so yeah," Naruto turned and walked to his friends feeling the weight lift from his shoulders. Sayuri picked up a empty soda can and tried to throw it at the back Naruto's head. Like I said tried…

That action didn't go unnoticed by a certain guard with red hair and blue eyes (Ichigo). "Sorry ma'am but if you're going to start a riot I'm afraid you're going to have to leave."

"Wait what?" she said as she was being dragged outside concert premises. Back up came and got her due to her kicking and scratching. Sayuri spent the night locked up somewhere in a Konoha prison.

Naruto came back smiling happy and nearly looking like himself again when the guys saw him but they saw that he had returned without his girlfriend.

"Where's Sayuri?" asked Keechi, Neji's so called girl friend.

"Who knows, who cares," Naruto said smiling happily.

"Whatever…," she went back to clinging on Neji. Naruto scoffed on the inside she doesn't even care about her friends.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's simple I didn't like her as much as I like someone else," Naruto said. The boys noticed how much happier he looked. Like the gray clouds over his head had vanished. And then they looked to their arms where their girlfriends clung onto them. They didn't know why they were so unhappy. They should have been way happier than their now single friend who was a seven wheel. But they were feeling more and more weight down than anything…

Slowly they were catching on…

**Good? Bad? Ugly? R&R**


	11. Go Away

**Is it okay? Sorry if it's not too great but I promise to make it more epically hot and longer later…**

**With Sakura:**

I thought that everyone had left the dressing room and it was just me inside when I heard muffled sobs coming from the bathroom. I opened the door and found Hinata crying with mascara and eyeliner running down her face.

"I-I-I c-ca-can't b-believe I s-said th-that," she said in between breaths. I didn't say anything instead something told me more than words she needed a hug. So I did just that.

"Hinata," I said patting her back. "You said just what you needed to say. I'm sure your words did Naruto some good." For some reason even though I'd said only to comfort Hinata the words felt true. Hinata nodded and washed her face.

"Now it's time we get back to stage. We have one more halftime song to go," I told her after she finished getting ready.

"Sakura you dress!" Hinata yelled. I looked down confused and saw the mascara stains on the white wrap around dress.

"Shit!" I yelled out loud. There was a knock on the door. My eyes went wide with fear. If that was Rai or Zara I was screwed.

"Sakura, you okay?" a cool, pleasant, concerned, and dare I say it sexy voice called out from the other side of the door.

"Yeah I'm fine!" I said in high pitched tone.

"Then I'm coming in," the voice said playfully. The door opened to reveal Mir in a suit coat with a red silk collar and suit pants. The best part was he wasn't wearing a dress shirt exposing his well sculpted abs and chest. Damn. A hot guy was seeing me in a ruined dress. Mir looked at me with an eyebrow raised, his mouth upturned in an amused expression, and his arms crosses. "So this is what you call fine…," he said almost mockingly.

"No my dress is ruined and we're on in five," I said to him in my panicked tone.

"I can fix that you know," he said smiling and in the blink of an eye he pulled out some fabric from the old costumes we'd worn, ripped it up, took thread and a needle from the sewing table in the dressing room, and sewed the fabric onto my dress covering the stain.

I looked at myself in the floor length mirror. My dress looked amazing. In less than two minutes he'd sewn on a black silk origami fan fold on the bust covering up the stain. Hinata looked it over with approval.

"You did a wonderful job with the stitching," Hinata complemented.

"Well in the world of being an idol you have to be good at stuff like this when you don't have coordinators to do stuff for you," Mir said matter of factly.

"You're an idol?" I asked awestruck.

"My family owned a farm but after a few years my brother got the farm so I needed something to do I went to Rai and she turned me into an idol. She good at it too," Mir said shaking his head. "I used to look like this." He took out a picture and in it was a smiling chubby fat boy wearing an over sized hoodie with nerdy glasses and military cut hair. My jaw literally hit the floor I looked back at the picture than to Mir. How was that even possible? There was no fucking way they were the same person. "Rai put me through a year of intensive training. From working out to singing to dancing to make up application and sewing, she worked me to the bone, but when I look back on it I'm happy that I did all that because it's worth it."

"Rai talked you into saying that didn't she?" I questioned.

He laughed, "I have my moments too you know. Both your sisters love you very much you just have to trust them." He looked into my eyes and I was captivated by the memorizing dark green in the light. We slowly inched closer.

Hinata cleared her throat. "I'm still here you know."

My cheeks went red and Mir just looked away whistling. Hinata laughed at the awkward seen. Seeing her smile made me feel better. At least she wasn't being down on herself anymore.

"What are you three doing in here? If it's a party I wanna join too!" Kaoru said opening the door.

"All of you back stage now!" Zara's angry voice called and we did as we were told.

As soon as we got there we were pushed onto stage. The set was in place. A large LED screen in the back would project bright and vibrant colors behind us and the chandelier was replaced with a disco ball. Behind us was a silk curtain. We were doing the whole black and white theme again since it seemed to suit us best. Ino was wearing a one long sleeved puffy skirted knee length cocktail black cocktail dress. Tenten was wearing a black halter cocktail dress that hugged her tightly with strands of white string running over it from the bust line. Hinata's falling off her shoulder straps cocktail dress had white fabric underneath and thin black netted fabric over it with a black mosaic print under the bust line. Mine was simply a white knee length dress with a wrap around style which now thanks to Mir had an origami fan fold over the bust making it look superb.

(Go Away by 2NE1)

_S: I don't get the things you say, Never used to be this way__  
__I can't get used to it now, It it it makes me dizzy__  
__Never thought you would be the one__  
__To end it all, now we're done__  
__Think it before you say it, yeah___

_H: A guy that used to follow me, nicest guy you'll ever meet__  
__Letting go of everything ,__  
__Think Think Thinking you're for me__  
__Never thought you would be the one__  
__To end it all, now we're done__  
__Try living without me, yeah___

_I: Tonight of all times, why is it raining again__  
__As though predicting I'd be this way_

___T:Don't try to say it's all right__  
__Move this hand, and just walk away___

_All: Don't worry about me and go away__  
__I'll make sure you never see me again__  
__No strings attached, I'm breaking free__  
__Don't misunderstand me now__  
__I bet there is someone out there__  
__Someone who is better, and you'll regret__  
__Sadness is only for now, boy__  
__Cause love is over__  
__Love, love is over tonight___

_T: Just say what you gotta say__  
__How can you be uncool to me?__  
_

_I:Fiancé? Beyonce__  
__I'm walkin' out of destiny__  
__Not pitifully alone, but a glamorous solo__  
__That's my way__  
__I gave my all to you, so I don't have any regrets__  
_

_S: Pretending like you're sad__  
__Pretending like you're so cool__  
__All you do is act a fool__  
__You ain't shi.t without your crew__  
__I don't have time, I gotta go__  
__Ann yeong, good bye, adios__  
__Just walk away from me cuz__  
__I dont wanna see you, no more___

_H: Tonight of all times, why is it raining again__  
__As though predicting I'd be this way__  
_

_T:Don't try to say it's all right__  
__Move this hand, and just walk away___

_All: Don't worry about me and go away__  
__I'll make sure you never see me again__  
__No strings attached, I'm breaking free__  
__Don't misunderstand me now__  
__I bet there is someone out there__  
__Someone who is better, and you'll regret__  
__Sadness is only for now, boy__  
__Cause love is over__  
__Love, love is over tonight___

_All: Go go away, Go away, Go away, Go away___

_All: Don't worry about me and go away__  
__I'll make sure you never see me again__  
__No strings attached, I'm breaking free__  
__Don't misunderstand me now__  
__I bet there is someone out there__  
__Someone who is better, and you'll regret__  
__Sadness is only for now, boy__  
__Cause love is over__  
__Love, love is over tonight_

The girls didn't know why they felt that way but the stage began to empower them and the whole crowd seemed to be moving to their every word. They almost felt regret leaving the stage to let Mir, Kaoru, Shin, and Arashi perform.

**With the guys:**

Naruto watched this performance happily with normal stupid grin. _Even If you want me to go Hina-chan, I'm not going anywhere…._

Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji felt as though they'd reached a road block. Naruto said that they were trying to sing to boys they liked, but why would they tell them to go away. Didn't they want them with them? Their minds boggled through the possibilities. Did they say that so the boys they liked would start to worry about them and go to them? For some reason it hurt knowing that the girls didn't like them… Why did they feel that way? It was just too confusing for them, since they tended to over think situations.

Itachi on the other hand liked the show but didn't see how it held any relevance to him. He was just having fun throwing popcorn into the hair of the girl next to his brother. It was so damn frizzy she didn't even notice.

Kakashi, Asuma, and Jiraiya were still applying first aid to Iruka who was still passed out thanks to Shizune.

The three girls were getting bored and annoyed with the girls performances.

**Back on stage:**

The stage was set and Sakura knew this was going to be one epically sexy performance.

**Haha it's 4 freakin AM I'm going to sleep -.-ZZZ**


	12. Are You a Good Girl?

**Thanks to all the wonderful people that left me reviews I felt the urge to update and so here you have it! It's short again but I think you'll like it…**

**On Stage:**

The ceiling above the boys looked like it belonged inside and old abandoned factory. On either side of the stage there were going to be little cannons that could shoot out sparks during their performance. The floor of the stage was no covered in water so when they danced it would go splashing everywhere. The same black suit with no dress shirt underneath and red silk collar was highlighted in a different way with each one of them. The lighting was changed to dim industrial lighting which added even more hotness.

The music started and their dance moves splashed water into the crowd. The girls were all captivated by the flips that they were doing and still maintaining balance in water. Finally it was time for them to sing.

(Are You a Good Girl? by DBSK) (Back ground inspired by Boyfriend's Waterfloor aka Let's Get It)

_Shin: Holding it, and letting go; you fumble with my heart,__  
_

_Arashi: You fumble with me too much that I can't even move,_

___Mir: How can it be so? Why are you so cold towards me?__  
_

_Kaoru: Why don't I have something called charisma? Oh, no___

_All: Are you a good girl? (Good girl),__  
__Shin: You're a girl I can't control,__  
__All: Are you a good girl? (Good girl),__  
__Kaoru: You're a girl too hard to control___

_Mir: You won't fall for all my truths,__  
_

_Shin: You will never be pleased even though I give you all,__  
_

_Arashi: With your attitude filled with annoyance, your face looks sulky as well,_

___Kaoru: Why is it so? The same things repeat every day,__  
__Why, why can't you accept me for the way I am?___

_All: Are you a good girl? (Good girl),__  
__Arashi: You're a girl I can't control,__  
__All: Are you a good girl? (Good girl),__  
__Mir: You're a girl too hard to control___

_All: Are you a good girl? (Good girl),__  
__Shin: The girl that won't leave me alone,__  
__All: Are you a good girl? (Good girl),__  
__But a girl I can't help but love___

_Shin: Return to love, it was really good,__  
__Mir: (I even remember our first kiss after our 100 days)__  
__Kaoru: You told me that even my small sacrifices were touching,__  
__Arashi: You told me those words while being in my embrace___

_Mir: You always pay attention to the people around us,__  
__Kaoru: Cant you just treat me without any complications, and just with freedom?__  
__Arashi: What am I? What am I? No matter what you do, I'm your big fan,__  
__Shin: I'll never try to win you; you're the best, out of us two___

_All: Are you a good girl? (Good girl),__  
__The girl that won't leave me alone, __  
__Are you a good girl? (Good girl),__  
__But a girl I can't help but love___

_Mir: You won't fall for all my truths,__  
__Arashi: You will never be pleased even though I give you all_

They stopped singing but the music continued and the break danced all the way to their last position.

The crowd died when they saw them. Fan girls and fan boys both fainted due to the overly heavy amount of sexiness. The girls stood around smiling. It was nice to have hot men who were talented in more than just brains and brawn but the field of the arts. When they got off the stage the girls couldn't tell if they were soaked with water or sweat, but it didn't matter because their scent was intoxicating.

The girls complemented them and hugged them despite them being wet. Each of the girls didn't want to let go of them no matter how wet they were. The guys hugged them back.

"Thank you," they said in unison. Then looked at each other and laughed.

The girls felt secure and safe with them around. It wasn't exactly love per say more like comfort and peace which they so desperately needed.

"Alright people let's move it!" Zara yelled directing the staff. Sakura noticed how Rai wasn't there.

"Hey Zara where's Rai?" she asked her. This question threw Zara off and she raised her eyebrow.

"Hell if I know. That woman does as she pleases and it usually turns out well," Zara said getting back to work.

"Well gee that was helpful," Sakura muttered under her breath. "I think I'm gonna go find Rai and see what she's up to. Hinata come with me." Sakura didn't even wait for Hinata to reply and just grabbed her arm and dragged her.

"Hey! What the hell are we supposed to do while you guys are off having fun?" Ino yelled at them but they were already gone.

"Well this sucks," Tenten said crossing her arms. They began to look around for something to occupy their time and luckily for them they found something useful to do.

In the corner they saw Temari shaking and walked over to her.

"What the matter Tema-chan?" Ino asked.

"I really really hate performing on stages. And that's one huge crowd…," Temari eyes were like a deer's in headlights.

"Temari it'll be fine you can't even see who is out there. It's kinda like singing in your own room. If your room had hundreds of people screaming back at you," Ino said and faltered as she spoke her last line.

Tenten looked at Ino with a 'You should have really kept your mouth shut' face. She then turned to Temari who was now shaking even more.

"Temari, you're a freaking sand ninja. You lived through the crowd at the Chunnin exams you can live through this!" Tenten said slapping her on the back. Temari seemed to breathe more easily after that.

"I think I'll go practice once more while they move the sets around," Temari said walking over to Zara who led her to the practice room which was gladly only five feet away from her back stage entrance.

"Did you realize that we all have someone we're performing for?" Tenten said. And when Ino thought about it they nodded. "It makes you wonder…Who is Temari performing for?"

**To the boys:**

Naruto felt the need to throw something big and heavy onto that stage but he felt a chill and he could see an angry figure that he swore was glaring at him from the stage. Naruto then decided it would be best to mope.

The other boys didn't know what to make of this performance. Who were these guys? What were they doing on that stage? These guys weren't the ones they saw from before. They seemed to have a different feel to them. After the performance they all spoke in whispers to each other as the girls next to them were whoring over the hot guys on stage.

"Neji can you see back stage?" Neji nodded and activated his Byakugan. He looked back stage and what he saw infuriated him. Tenten was hugging this guy willing and clinging onto him as though for dear life and this guy was smiling back and hugging her. He was pissed off and he'd noticed how that happened with all the other girls and the boys that had been performing.

"They're hugging them…," Neji said lifelessly more so than usual.

Sasuke and Shikamaru were good at hiding their emotion on the outside so it looked as though nothing had happened but on the inside they were raging up a storm.

"We should have gone back stage with Naruto…," Sasuke said through grit teeth. The rest of them simply held an aura of agreement.

"Those boys were so fucking sexy!" Karin yelled.

"Hell yeah!" the other two agreed.

The boys somehow didn't care at all when their girlfriends said that. And it hit them. The girls they really cared about weren't the ones next to them but the ones on stage. They no longer felt any need to keep the girls next them. The only problem was how to get rid of them…

**To Itachi:**

Itachi had gotten tired of sitting there and decided to head back stage where he heard a wonderful voice singing. I captivated him in every sense. He began to walk towards it when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

**With Rai:**

"So is that one other girl out of the way now?" Rai asked Ichigo as they sat on a board meeting table.

"Yes ma'am all done and taken care of," he said with a smirk.

"Good," she said with a Cheshire grin. "Now it's time to put my plan into phase two."

"Do the girls know that you're helping the boys out as well?" Hiro asked.

"Of course not! What they don't know won't hurt them," Rai said. "Besides what I'm doing will help all of them in the end."

"Rai-chan I think Hina and Saku are looking for you," Zara's voice said through Rai's head piece.

"Ask Mir and Kaoru to stall them. I'm busing breaking people up," Rai said.

"You have way~ too much free time on your hands don't you?" Hiro said.

"Shut your mouth or I'm make you pay for it tonight," Rai said glaring at him and his face clearly said that he wasn't going to do that again.

Rido just laughed and said, "Dude you're wife has you on a lease."

"You act like Zara doesn't do that to you too," Hiro said looking down on the man.

"Oh please Zara is my bitch," Rido said with a smile.

The figure standing in the doorway was fuming, "I'd like you to repeat the statement you just said Rido Hayate," Zara's voice was deadly cold and mixed with fury.

Ichigo took out his phone and called someone, "Hey Ma guess what? I'm gonna be an only child soon!"

**This is once again short, but it's a repayment for many wonderful reviews everyone left.**

**I hope this answers your questions:**

**Yes I love K POP…it's only my life!**

**And the whole using the romanji plus translations took up unneeded space so I just went with the translations….**

**Sorry I didn't use SNSD's version of Run Devil Run it's just that version was a longer than the one I used, but I do like SNSD's version more.**

**I'm a Blackjack yes… I'm also a VIP and many many many many others…**

**I'm still working through Konoha High's plot line because it's moving WAY too slow…**


	13. With Love

**With Love**

**YAY! New chapter! And a new couple *smiles***

_**With Rai:**_

"I can't do much more than help those boys out if they want to say they want to break up with their girlfriends," Rai said tapping a pen to her lower lip as she was drawing out her master plan. "Other than that I pretty much have it."

"Are you going to push those guys in the right direction?" Hiro asked knowing his wife would stop at nothing until everything went exactly the way she had planned.

"In this case that's not something I have the leisure of doing or even want to do. If they want to break up with the girls they'll have to find their own way to do it or else I can't help them and I'll just let the girls be with the guys I've picked out for them," Rai said with a devious smile.

"I seriously have no idea what you're planning but you meddled so much I don't think there is any going back for you," Hiro said sighing.

Rido was tied up and bloody in a corner sobbing under his fuming wife who was covered in his blood towered over him. Ichigo looked slightly disappointed that Zara hadn't killed Rido.

"Ichigo," Rai called and his head turned towards her. "Head to entrance and take Takashi with you. I have a feeling I'll need both of you stationed there."

"In disguise I'm presuming?" Ichigo questioned.

"Well of course," Rai said brushing him out the door.

Zara walked over to the table a few minutes later and said, "Mir and Kaoru found Sakura and Hinata and are currently holding them up I think I'll take command for the moment while you see to them."

Rai nodded and went out the door. Not too far off she found her pink hair adoptive little sister. Sakura caught a glance of Rai and ran over to her immediately.

"Mir. Kaoru. I think Zara is looking for you," Rai called out. That was code for '_Leave now if you want to live._'

"Nee-chan where've you been?" Sakura asked.

"Out. Why do you need something?" Rai asked.

"No not really just wondering where you were," Sakura answered. '_Actually I was checking to make sure you weren't up to your old tricks again Rai-nee. Heaven knows you love to meddle into my life… not that I mind_' Sakura thought to herself.

Rai looked down at Sakura and gave her and expression that made her feel as though Rai had read her mind. "Don't hesitate to tell me if you need anything," Rai said leaving with an amused expression.

"Sakura I don't have to have Byakugan to see that challenging your sister is a very very very horribly terribly bad idea," Hinata said grabbing onto Sakura's arm.

"You don't need to be a genius to know that Hinata and I'm probably one of the only people in the world who can get away with back talking her…," Sakura said shaking her head.

"There you two are," Tenten called from behind them.

"Come on it's almost time for Temari to perform and we've got to get ready for our next performance as well. If we hurry we might be able to watch it live," Ino said grabbing the two of them and running to the green room.

After they'd finally gotten into their outfits the girls ran up to the back of the stage and saw electric purple, white, and black traditional fans that had been modernized with a glow in the dark twinge. Amidst that Temari stood there confidently and in that black and electric purple dress with pointy puffed up sleeves that looked like spikes the rest of the dress clung to her body tightly but not too tightly. The killer silver heels she wore put the outfit together. She had on thick eye liner so her eye kinda resembled Gaara's. Temari's hair had the first few layers of hair on the top of her head but back into a bun with white rhine stones and the rest was left out and curled slightly. All in all she was gorgeous.

_**Flashback to Itachi:**_

Itachi was about to reach the door handle and open the door to figure out who owned such a perfect voice when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" Itachi turned and his eyes went wide. During his time pretending that he was dead, he'd lived with Rai in her manor in the city. And Itachi knew the voice he had heard belonged to a friend he'd made when he was there.

"Arashi?" Itachi asked. The story blue grey eyed man smiled.

"I thought you forgot me, and I'm sorry dude but that area is off limits," Arashi said leading him away from the practice room. "But don't worry you'll see her soon enough."

"Huh?" Itachi asked and before he knew it he was already out into the crowd and front stage. Arashi had the ability to make force fields and teleport, so it wasn't hard at all for him to get both of them there. The force field he'd made around them allowed them to push back the oncoming crowd.

"Best seat in the house," Arashi smiled at Itachi then disappeared leaving him in a bubble literally.

The crowd started to scream as the curtain lifted and Itachi thought his eyes were lying to him when he saw his perfect girl. Rai had asked him a long time ago when she'd saved him what types of girls he'd like. "Someone strong, confident, kick ass, hot, a bit timid and shy at times, has a funny side, sandy blonde, with an hour glass figure, green eyes, medium height, and has creamy skin…Oh yeah and she has to be into fans," were the exact word Itachi had said to Rai.

"I'm good aren't I," Rai said appearing behind him.

Itachi jumped out of his skin but would never say it. "One can never doubt your abilities whether it be fighting or match making."

"Enjoy the performance. It seems I'm needed again back stage," she said and vanished just as easily as she had disappeared.

The music started and Itachi glued his eyes onto Temari not speaking, moving, or making a sound. The bubble around him drowned out the noise of the crowd.

(A/N: With Love by Hilary Duff)

_I don't mind you telling me  
What's been on your mind lately  
I don't mind you speaking up (speaking up)_

_I know sometimes I can be  
All wrapped up and into me  
I can be in such a rush (such a rush)_

_Just slow me down (down)  
Slow me down (down)  
Tell me tomorrow everything will be around  
Just slow me down (down)  
Slow me down (down)  
You're the one who keeps me on the ground_

_Baby, you can be tough__  
__Say enough is enough__  
__You can even be blunt__  
__Just do it with love, love, love__  
__You can tell me I'm wrong__  
__That I'm coming on way too strong__  
__Don't think I'd be crushed__  
__Just do it with love, love, love, love__  
__Just do it with love, love, love, love__  
__Just do it with love_

_I can take your honesty  
All your words weigh heavily  
Listenin to you all the time (all the time) _

_I wanna be there for you  
The way you've been there for me  
Always helpin me walk the line (walk the line)_

_And slow me down (down)  
Slow me down (down)  
I know you will always be around_

_Baby, you can be tough__  
__Say enough is enough__  
__You can even be blunt__  
__Just do it with love, love, love__  
__You can tell me I'm wrong__  
__That I'm coming on way too strong__  
__Don't think I'd be crushed__  
__Just do it with love, love, love, love__  
__Just do it with love, love, love, love__  
__Just do it with love_

_All this time we thought we knew each other  
Now that I am leaning on your shoulder  
I can tell you baby that  
You're right when you're right and  
You're wrong when you're wrong and  
I can be weak cause I knew you are strong_

_Baby, you can be tough__  
__Say enough is enough__  
__You can even be blunt__  
__Just do it with love, love, love__  
__You can tell me I'm wrong__  
__That I'm coming on way too strong__  
__Don't think I'd be crushed__  
__Just do it with love, love, love, love__  
__Just do it with love, love, love, love__  
__Just do it with love_

_Baby, you can be tough__  
__Say enough is enough__  
__You can even be blunt__  
__Just do it with love, love, love__  
__You can tell me I'm wrong__  
__That I'm coming on way too strong__  
__Don't think I'd be crushed__  
__Just do it with love, love, love, love__  
__Just do it with love, love, love, love__  
__Just do it with love_

_Just do it with love, love, love, love__  
__Just do it with love_

_Just do it with love, love, love, love__  
__Just do it with love_

Itachi was breathless for the first time in a long time someone had taken his breath away. He didn't know her or her even her name but he knew she was the one.

"You like?" Rai and Arashi said in unison behind him.

"Shit!" Itachi yelled. "Will the two you stop that!"

"No way in hell," Arashi said.

"Now come on we'll go introduce you to her," Rai said grabbing him and teleporting back stage.

"No fair guys…," Itachi sulked making them laugh.

_**With Sakura:**_

The girls were planning on going to talk to Temari after she was done and congratulate her but when she was walking towards them she poofed and disappeared.

Sakura saw Zara walking out of the bathrooms trying to wipe blood off of herself.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

Zara looked at her and smiled evilly, "Don't worry it's not mine."

"Something tells me I don't want to know," Sakura said turning away.

"Good girl, because you probably don't," Zara said walking away.

"Your sisters are seriously scary Sakura," Ino said hiding behind her.

"You get used to it," she said shrugging.

**Short I know but school, summer assignments, parties, and yeah… I'm making lame excuses aren't I… GOMENOSAI~~~ T.T I'll try and update again real soon but for now this is it…**

**R&R**


	14. Drs, Supers, and Taxis

**I'm tired but I had to write this down so pardon the errors. **

"Temari there's someone I'd like you to meet," Rai said after knocking on the door and opening it.

"Who?" Temari asked getting up. Temari gasped as an extremely hot dark haired guy walked through the door along with Rai. He had this sort of dark aura around him but she could tell that her bright aura meshed perfectly with his. Temari went through her phase of being boy crazy but this wasn't like those times where she saw a guy and liked him. She felt like she'd been hit in the heart by ton of bricks and now she had to be with him. It was like gravity pulled her towards him.

"H-hi," Temari managed to get out without making a total fool of herself. She held out her hand which the boy looked at before shaking it.

"That's Itachi and he's a big fan of yours," Rai said smiling with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"Huh?" Temari asked Rai. "What do you mean? I've only been out since like five minutes ago."

"That doesn't mean he can't be a big fan of yours," she spoke in the same mischievous tone. Itachi lowered his head so his hair could cover the blush that was beginning to spread over his face.

"Doesn't talk much does he?" Temari said with a smile. Itachi looked her in the eyes and she stared right back at him. Temari's brows furrowed when she got a closer look at his eyes.

"He looks familiar. Have I met him before?" she asked turning to Rai.

"Go ahead Itachi why don't you fully introduce yourself," Rai said patting him on the back.

After a few moments of hesitation he answered, "I am Itachi Uchiha. Older brother to Sasuke Uchiha but I gave that title up to him. I don't wish to be an Uchiha anymore. I gave up the title of the head of the Uchiha clan to my brother."

Temari thought it over. "Well if Konoha doesn't take you, we will. I'm from Sunagakure and my brother is Kazekage so I'm sure I can pull a few strings. " Itachi almost smiled.

The two didn't know that Rai had left the room and was smiling victoriously.

"I swear you're like cupid in disguise…," a voice called from the corner and Rai smiled since it was Hiro's.

"Then I guess you married a fat cherub," she said sticking out her tongue.

"There are female cherubs?" she glared at him half heartedly and he smiled, "I take that back… you are the world's ultimate match maker," Hiro said putting his hands up in defeat.

"I am," she walked closer poking him hard in the chest. In reaction he wrapped his arms around her.

"Ha ha I got you!" he said.

She looked up at his and raiser her eye brows. "Do you?" as soon as she said that she disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Damn! I HATE it when she does that," he said before poofing off to find her.

**With Arashi:**

Arashi had snuck out of the room without anyone noticing. He met up with the other guys who were all sitting or sleeping on the couches and chairs near the table in the lounge.

"Man I wonder how stupid those other guys are if they left the girls like this… Honestly they are some of the nicest girls I've met. And they are pretty good looking too," Kaoru said.

Shin who was sleeping on the couch at the time said with his eyes closed, "I really don't care if those other guys don't want to see the girls again because if the bastard that Ino liked treats Ino like he does now I'm going to kick his ass."

"Shin you know there is a 90% chance those idiots will go back to them and we'll become background boys that appear and just disappear," Mir said sighing.

"This is bad… I think we are all growing emotionally attached to the girls," Arashi said.

Everyone in the room nodded grimly.

"Well then we'll just have to up the ante then won't we?" Kaoru said. "Hina-chan is not someone I'm going to let go without a fight. Unless those boys prove to us they REALLY REALLY love the girls there is no way in hell I'm handing them over. Ever."

"Sounds like a plan to me," everyone said in unison.

"Are we gonna tell Rai about this?" Shin asked getting up.

"Nah let keep it a sec-," before he could finish there was a puff of air and Rai appeared in the room.

"Oh there is no way in hell you could hide anything from me and you know it," Rai said. "I approve of your plan by the way." She said poofing out.

"Awkwa-," before Arashi could finish another poof and Hiro appeared.

"Rai was here wasn't she?" He asked with his angry but amused expression and tone. They all nodded.

"Damn it!" he cured under his breath before poofing away as well.

They all waited a while before they spoke again.

"Seriously awkward…," Arashi mumbled.

With the Girls:

"Alright so now it's Lady Tsunade, Kurenai-sensei, Anko-san, and Shizune-san?" Hinata asked.

"I think so we kinda lost track didn't we?" Tenten said scratching the back of her head.

"Let's go back stage. I think we'll figure out then," Sakura said pulling the other two girls along with Ino at the back on her phone talking to Shin about something or the other.

The tall halo haired strawberry blonde with royal blue eyes appeared in front of us moments later with his orangeish brown haired friend who had the most wonderfully reflective dark green eyes.

"You're just in time," Shin said smiling.

Mir walked over to Sakura and they linked arms as they all walked to the backstage lounge.

The lights on the stage were dark as usual. But then the lights flicked on and electric music started playing.

They were wearing black leather clad outfits that looked exactly alike but wasn't too far from lingerie. Their tops only covered their bust and even though the tops had puffy shouldered parts and long sleeves, the backs of the tops were nothing more than a bunch of stings and ribbons. Their shorts were short since they barely covered their legs, but the tops of the shorts went up all the up to where their tops ended. The lower half of the shorts was leather the part where it went to their abdomen was all lace. So in other words they looked hot.

(Song Dr. Feel Good by RaNia/ T= Tsunade, S= Shizune, K=Kurenai, A=Anko)

**_T:_**_ Dr. Dr. Give me something to make me feel good__  
**K**: Not just a regular prescription today  
**S:** Ain't talkin' Ritalin, I need to feel real good  
**A:** After our last encounter, everything changed_

The four ladies were doing body waves and swayed to no end. The both men and women alike thought this was the damn sexiest thing they had ever seen. This left four men in the crowd entranced by the women on stage.

**_All:_**_ I need a fi-fi-fi-fix. Some type of dr-dr-dr-drug__  
Come on & fill my prescription. Something is better than nothing  
Whatever you did, just do it again  
You got me fe-feenin', fe-fe-fe-feenin', fe-feenin'_

They were all on the floor for the next step and what the hell? They were grinding on the floor.

**_All:_**_ Dr. Dr. Feel Good. Come make me feel real good__  
Strap me down into my chair. I've been feeling real bad  
Dr. Dr. Feel Good. Come make me feel real good  
Strap me down into my chair. I've been feeling real bad_

**T:** I wana feel real good (good). I need to feel real good (good)  
**S:** I wana feel real good (good). Cause I've been really bad bad (bad bad)  
**K**: I wana feel real good (good). I need to feel real good (good)  
**A**: I wana feel real good (good). Cause I've been really bad bad (bad bad)  
  
**_T:_**_ Dr. Dr. I'm already back for more__  
**A:** I try to butter you up but this shit just didn't work  
**S**: I just can't let it go, I'm losing control  
**K**: I wish I never decided to explore  
**  
All:** I need a fi-fi-fi-fix. Some type of dr-dr-dr-drug  
Come on & fill my prescription. Something is better than nothing  
Whatever you did, just do it again  
You got me fe-feenin', fe-fe-fe-feenin', fe-feenin'_

**__****_All:_**___ Dr. Dr. Feel Good. Come make me feel real good_**___  
_**___Strap me down into my chair. I've been feeling real bad____  
Dr. Dr. Feel Good. Come make me feel real good  
____ Strap me down into my chair. I've been feeling real bad_**____**

**T:** ___I wana feel real good (good). I need to feel real good (good____)_**___  
_****A:** ___I wana feel real good (good). Cause I've been really bad bad (bad bad)_**___  
_****S:** ___I wana feel real good (good). I need to feel real good (good)_**___  
_****K:** ___I wana feel real good (good). Cause I've been really bad bad (bad bad)_

**_All:_**_ Whatever you did, just do it again__  
Come on, fill my prescription. You got me feenin, fe-feenin'  
Whatever it is, just give me some more  
Come on, fill my prescription. You got me feenin, fe-feenin'_

**____****_All:_**_____ Dr. Dr. Feel Good (Dr. Dr. Feel Good). Come make me feel real good (real good)_**_____  
_**_____Strap me down into my chair (my chair~). I've been feeling real bad (Oh!)______  
Dr. Dr. Feel Good (Dr. Feel Good). Come make me feel real good (real good)  
Strap me down into my chair (my chair~). I've been feeling real bad (Oh~~)____  
_**_  
_**

"Okay I know that Tsunade-san is old enough to be my mom but that was hot," Shin said. The older woman who was coming off stage smiled at him.

Everyone congratulated the ladies and then Zara came in with her clipboard and headset.

"What are you two doing back here?" she glared at Shin and Mir. "Dressing rooms now!" They poofed away.

"I guess they're performing next," Ino said smiling.

"You four better hurry it up too! You're right after them along with Temari," Zara yelled sending them back to their dressing room with a poof.

"God I hate when they do that…," Sakura mumbled.

Rai poofed in right then. "Here let me make it up to you," she said snapping her fingers and somehow everyone's outfits had been changed and their makeup had been applied along with their hair. "Now off you go," they blinked and were backstage again smirking at Zara who waved them off in an as-long-as-you're-ready-to-go expression.  
Mir, Kaoru, Shin, and Arashi were wearing same silver silk button down shirts, long black trousers, black vests, and black fedoras lined with a silver band, even when alike their personalities gave the outfits a whole new look.

(Song: Super Girl Originally by Super Junior M lyrics taken from JD Relics English cover/ Initials = Person, Parenthesis [()] = background vocals done by other members)

_**A:** Hey  
**S:** Whoa  
**K:** Oh You could be my super girl  
**M:** Whoa  
**A:** Whoa  
**S:** Whoa  
**K:**Whoa_

_**K:**Look, look, look at me, don't keep thinking about him_  
_**S:**Don't love, don't love, he don't love you**  
****A:**Your perfection passes him**  
****M:**Don't keep staring at the phone**  
**It will leave you all alone**  
****All:** You understand, You' know it's clear that your my super girl_**  
**  
_**K:** Remembering the flowers that he gave you (throw it away quickly)_  
_**M:** And his charming smile you remember (throw it away quickly)_  
_**S:** His gentleness has put you in a trance (wake up wake faster)_  
_**A:** Your perfection: definition of enigma_  
_Let me keep it secret_

_**All:** Oh my Super girl, yes you are my Baby girl_  
_**M:** He can never see your beauty, hid beneath your broken heart_  
_**All:** Oh my Super girl, I can be your super man_  
_**K:** I Love your eyes they hypnotize me_  
_**All:**Yes I will do anything for you_

_**All:** Oh~oh~Oh~oh~_  
_Oh~oh~Oh~oh~_  
_**K:** Oh~oh~Oh~oh~(my love)_  
_**M:** Oh~oh~Oh~oh~(my love)_  
_**A:** Oh~oh~Oh~oh~(my love)_  
_**S:**Oh~oh~Oh~oh~(my love)_

_**S:** Look, look, look at me, don't just keep following him_  
_**K:** If he says he likes you, I don't think so_  
_**A:** I'm sorry but that's just a lie_  
_**M:** Talk is cheap he's out of time_

The boys were about ready to snap the necks of the boys on stage. They had a strong feeling those boys were talking about them and it was no gelling well with them. In fact it was gelling with them about as well as two joint bones missing cartilage.  
_  
_****

**_M:_**_ Oh~ don't believe him now, just leave him,__  
Please come to me quickly_

**_K:_**_ Remembering the flowers that he gave you (throw it away quickly)__  
**M:** And his charming smile you remember (throw it away quickly)  
**S:** His gentleness has put you in a trance (wake up wake faster)  
**A:** Your perfection: definition of enigma  
Let me keep it secret_

**All:** Oh my Super girl, yes you are my Baby girl  
**M:** He can never see your beauty, hid beneath your broken heart  
**All:** Oh my Super girl, I can be your super man  
**K:** I Love your eyes they hypnotize me  
**All:** Yes I will do anything for you

**M: **You are my baby my super girl (Don't wait just take my hand)**  
A: **Come fly with me and well rule the world (Love, It doesn't need a plan)**  
S: **I can be up superman (Don't wait just take my hand)  
**K:** Come fly with me and well rule the world (Love, it doesn't need a plan)

The girls loved it and unsurprisingly so did the crowd. They cheered and hollered and then the girls were being pushed on stage not even getting to tell the boys how well they had done. The boys across the stage looked to each of the girls and smiled at them which made the girls feel better about performing.

This song was one that all the girls currently agreed on. They were all wearing black leather shorts with yellow leather on the outside side and matching zipped up leather jackets which had long yellow sleeves and black bodices. The music started and the girls got into the mood of the song.

(Song- Mr. Taxi SNSD English cover by Allison Veltz/ Initials = Person, Parenthesis [()] = background vocals done by other members)

**_S:_**_Broken heel, reminding me of my heart__  
**H:** What I need is some way to get away tonight  
**I:** In the streets looking for a new start  
**T:** That's when I hear somebody say do you need a ride_

The boys were furious by this point. They were only a little bit away from running backstage.

_****__H:__ Oh on this planet and I don't know where I want to go__  
**S:** And when he ask me ask me I said baby I don't really know  
____Oh oh oh_**___  
_**

**_All:_**_ Mr. taxi taxi taxi__  
Your so sexy sexy sexy_

That was it that was the final straw.

_**All:** You can drive me anywhere you want want want  
Mr. taxi taxi taxi  
Your so sexy sexy sexy  
Just turn up the radio it's my song song song  
**S:** You got me locked in  
**I:** Your feelings rising  
**T:** Tonight it's up to you to take me to the moon  
**All:** Mr. taxi taxi taxi  
Your so sexy sexy sexy  
You can drive me anywhere you want want want_

_**H:** The city lights are flying by like shooting stars_  
_**T:** I'm feeling right every time I look in your eyes_  
_**I:** Taken flight don't even know where we are_  
_**S**: So take your time all the way until the sun rise_

_**T:** We're getting higher and I probably should be going home_  
_**I:** As long as I'm in here with you I don't care where we go_  
_Oh oh oh_

_**All:** Mr. taxi taxi taxi_  
_Your so sexy sexy sexy_  
_You can drive me anywhere you want want want_  
_Mr. taxi taxi taxi_  
_Your so sexy sexy sexy_  
_Just turn up the radio it's my song song song_  
_**S:** You got me locked in_  
_**I:** Your feelings rising_  
_**H:** Tonight it's up to you to take me to the moon_  
_**All:** Mr. taxi taxi taxi_  
_Your so sexy sexy sexy_  
_You can drive me anywhere you want want want_

_**H:**Take me away (any where)_  
_**S:** You're my escape (any where)_  
_**T:** Take me away (any where)_  
_**I:** Far far away (any where)_  
_Don't want to end this ride_  
_**S:** Don't want to say goodbye_  
_**I:** And I don't know why e y e_  
_**T:** And I don't know why e y e_  
_**H:** Don't want to end this ride_  
_**S:**Don't want to say goodbye goodbye goodbye~eee_

_**All:** Mr. taxi taxi taxi_  
_Your so sexy sexy sexy_  
_You can drive me anywhere you want want want_  
_Mr. taxi taxi taxi_  
_Your so sexy sexy sexy_  
_**T:** You got me locked in_  
_**I:** Your feelings rising_  
_**H:** Tonight it's up to you to take me to the moon_  
_**All:** Mr. taxi taxi taxi_  
_Your so sexy sexy sexy_  
_You can drive me anywhere you want want want_

Confetti and fireworks exploded and the girls were having the time of their lives mean while the boys were each dragging their girlfriends to a different part of the venue. Things were about to get A LOT more complicated.

**Some ****serious ****shit ****is ****about ****to ****down ****next ****chappy ****but ****for ****now ****I****'****m ****out!**


	15. You're Goin Down

**First off I'm not going to start things off normally XD Since this is probably the second or third to last chapter (I know I know it's sad T3T)**

**Thank you sooooooo much to everyone who reviewed ^^**

**kusukusu225: Yeah it was about three in the morning when I put that up so I didn't check if the site ruined the order of everything (This has happened to me before) So I didn't see that I'd screwed up until I saw it today when I got home from school, but thanks for that ^^ (I fixed it)**

**3: Yes Mir was based off of Mir from MBLAQ :3 Kaoru is taken from GD and Shin is taken from Hyunseung of BEAST XD Your request for Bubble Pop done ^^ can't do Crazy because that would too many songs and I try to balance the writing and the songs which usually take forever XD (Hence I update weirdly XD) I can PM you my FB **

**Vampirix: Thank you and look below I think there's something you might like XD**

**IloveallAnime15****: OH Y****EAH! (ALL OUT WAR *_*)**

**Filipinochick: I tried to update ASAP hope this is okay XD**

**Second off… I did this in a day… A FRIGGIN DAY! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**With Rai: **

"Oh ho," she smiled looking at the surveillance cameras projecting images on the screens of the security room. "So the boys decided to do something at last."

"What are your orders, captain?" one guard looked at her.

She studied the scenes once again. "Position guards near them. Tell them to try and not make it obvious that they are watching over them and wait for my signal before they do anything."

"Yes, ma'am," the guard said saluting her and leaving through the door.

Rai turned her attention to the screen, "Now let's see just what you boys plan to do."

**With Shikamaru:**

Luring her away from the crowd was easy. Yuki's blonde hair had little popcorn bits in it from when Itachi was up in the tree throwing things at them. Shikamaru wanted to laugh but knew it would give her the wrong impression.

"So whose house we goin to babe? Yours or mine?" she got closer to him and tried to seduce him. He simply scowled and pulled her off.

"We aren't going anywhere together because "we" are over," Shikamaru said dusting off his shirt.

"WHAT!" Yuki sounded outraged. "There is no way in hell we are over you hear me! You were the dick that asked me out!"

"Isn't this what you're used to though? Use you for one night then throw you away?" Shikamaru asked growing increasing annoyed.

"YEAH! But it's usually ME doing the throwing away!" she yelled at him.

"Then you were going to leave me anyways so why do you care so much?" he questioned.

"Because it's out of order!" she yelled back at him.

"Whatever, you're too troublesome," Shikamaru began walking away. He turned and started heading back to the concert. He though Yuki would start cursing him out but he didn't so he turned and saw she had disappeared. Shikamaru looked up to the sky, "Thank you whatever force is out there trying to help me. Sheesh, why did I like her in the first place?" With that Shikamaru went inside the concert hall.

**With Rai:**

"You're welcome Pineapple boy," she said.

"We have successfully made prisoner 2 unconscious and put her in her cell," one guard reported.

"Oh yes you did wonderful. You can go back to the security lounge. There is a feast waiting for you," Rai said and the guard saluted and went off.

"Now who's next," she said turning back to the screen.

**With Neji:**

This was officially going to suck. Neji had dealt with fan girls before but Keechi was way beyond that. She was the bane of his existence right now. The two kept standing at the back side of the stadium.

"Good I was starting to get a little annoyed with all those whores in there," she said her brown eyes bore into Neji's. She approached Neji but he backed away. Keechi noticed her boyfriend's behavior and looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

Neji's purple-gray eyes looked down at the girl trying to hide his disgust. "What's wrong is this. Us."

"You're breaking up with me?" Keechi's voice became murderous. "You're seriously-."

Neji cut her off, "Yes I'm seriously breaking up with you."

Her nostrils began to flare, "No fucking way." She started ranting blocking him from every path away from her. Then it came to him. He collected chakra in his finger and hit her in a pressure point right in her neck.

She collapsed on the ground in front of him. He looked down at her. "I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not."

Neji began to leave when there was a strong rush of wind. When he looked back the unconscious Keechi was gone. "Thank Kami." He breathed.

**With Rai:**

"No no I'm not God. But the thanks is much appreciated," Rai said taking another piece of popcorn from the bowl next to her.

"Captain, prisoner 3 has successfully been taken in," she heard a guard say through her headpiece.

"Great you're free to do whatever you want," she said, looking at the screen on the far right.

**With Sasuke:**

Karin kept following Sasuke as they walked further and further from the venue.

"What are we doing out here Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked as he kept on walking.

"Hm," he replied and kept on walking. Karin huffed and stood in his way.

"Answer me Sasuke-kun," she said then got closer, "or face the consequences." Without another word she kissed him roughly. Sucking on his face like there was no tomorrow. Sasuke tried to push her off, but his manly instincts wouldn't let him.

Karin felt him push her. "What's wrong Sasuke-kun?"

"I've had enough of you," Sasuke said trying very hard not let his anger seep through too much.

"What do you mean?" Karin said backing up a little more to get a clearer view of his face.

"We're done. Finished. Over. So get the fuck off me," Sasuke said.

Karin glared at him, "Not if I can help it you're not." Karin kissed him violently now ripping his clothes and tousling his hair. Sasuke couldn't stand it anymore and pushed her off so hard she flew into a wall.

"Sasuke? Why?" she cried.

He began to walk off.

A familiar red headed security guard walked over to Karin, "Miss I'm afraid you've committed the crime of public indecency. You're going to have to come with me."

"What! No!" she yelled at him. Ichigo sighed and smacked her in a pressure point knocking her out.

Sasuke turned since Karin was yelling. It sounded like she wasn't yelling to him though. When he did turn all he saw was an empty road.

He shrugged and walked off.

**With Rai:**

"THAT LITTLE INGRATE DIDN'T THANK ME!" Rai yelled at the screen throwing her popcorn in the air.

"Miss prisoner 4-," the guard began to explain but she yelled back at him.

"I FRIGGIN KNOW I SAW IT!" Rai glared at the screen where Sasuke began to walk off. "For this I'm going to make sure you NEVER get your hands on my sister."

**Backstage:**

"I didn't know Kurenai sensei was next?" Hinata asked Zara.

"Last minute changes," she said turning back to the crew.

The ladies were now wearing short shorts and white tank tops with a hot pink background behind them.

_**T: **__Bubble Pop__**  
S: **__Bubble Pop__**  
**__**A: **__Oo oh oo ah oo ah ooo__**  
**__**K**__: Oo oh oo ah oo ah ooo_

The ground began to shake since the fanboys were trying to get up onto the stage. The older men were trying very hard not to have nosebleeds but it was NOT working out for them.

_**S:**__ From beginning to end, no you just cannot change me__  
__**T:**__ Hope you know there will be only one of me  
(Oo ooo oo oo oooo__)  
__**A:**__ And don't you complain__  
__(Oo oo oo oo oooo__)__  
__**K:**__ So what if I go out late at night and play  
__**S:**__ So what if I ignore all your calls all day__  
__(Oo oo oo oo oo__)__  
__**T:**__Why do you play these games?  
__**A:**__ Why can't you trust me?_

_**All:**__ Oo boy__  
__Don't ever compare me to her__  
__Dont even think we're together_

The older men could no longer understand the lyrics they were passed out on the floor.

_**All:**__ You're lying heart pops like bubbles__  
__Bubble bubble bubble pop__  
__Bubble bubble bubble pop pop__  
__Oo boy__  
__Things will never be how they used to__  
__And I thought that I was the one for you__  
__You're lying heart pops like bubbles__  
__Bubble bubble bubble pop__  
__bubble bubble bubble pop pop_

_**T: **__You just talk all night and day__**  
**__**S: **__And you smile so politely__**  
**__**K: **__Maybe you should talk to me__**  
**__**A: **__Huh huh__  
__Just wanna say  
Hey hey hey__**  
**__**S: **__Bubble bubble pop pop__**  
**__**T: **__So what if I laugh then I am sad all day__**  
**__**A: **__What if I like somethin then it turns to hate__  
__(Oo oo oo oo oo)__**  
**__**A: **__Why do you play these games?__  
__**S:**__ You really don't know me_

_**All:**__ Oo boy__  
__Don't ever compare me to her__  
__Dont even think we're together__  
__You're lying heart pops like bubbles__  
__Bubble bubble bubble pop__  
__Bubble bubble bubble pop pop__  
__Oo boy__  
__Things will never be how they used to__  
__And I thought that I was the one for you__  
__You're lying heart pops like bubbles__  
__Bubble bubble bubble pop__  
__bubble bubble bubble pop pop_

_**T & S:**__ Don't ever compare me to her__  
__Don't even think we're together__  
__You're lying heart pops like bubbles__  
__Bubble bubble bubble pop__  
__Bubble bubble bubble pop pop__  
__**K & A:**__ Oo boy__  
__Things will never be how they used to__  
__And I thought that I was the one for you__  
__You're lying heart pops like bubbles__  
__Bubble bubble bubble pop__  
__Bubble bubble bubble pop pop_

_**T: **__Um oh oo ah oo ah oo__**  
K: **__Um oh oo ah oo ah oo  
__**S: **__Um oh oo ah oo ah oo__**  
A: **__Um oh oo ah oo ah oo~_

The crowds were almost to the stage by now and the security had their hands full.

"Damn," Tenten said then turned to Zara. "Are they appealing to their men by "other" means?"

Zara smiled, "Hell yeah!"

"Why couldn't we use that?" Ino asked.

"Because you didn't call it first," she said sticking out her tongue.

Ino mumbled something like "not fair" under her breath.

**With the boys (Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, & Shikamaru): **

"Looks like we're all home free," Neji said smiling.

"Good now we can go show those dicks whose girls they are getting friendly with," Naruto said.

"We can't just go back there without a plan," Shikamaru said.

"Any bright ideas?" Sasuke asked him.

"Neji can you tell me where the closest entrance to the stage is?" he asked him.

"Sure thing," Neji replied. "Back entrance looks clear but that's too far."

"What about the right?" Sasuke asked.

"We can get through that but I can't tell what's over there," Neji said.

"It's the closest. Let's take it," Shikamaru said.

"Guys, I have an id-," Naruto opened his mouth.

"Not now," Sasuke said. "Let the ones with higher intellect handle it."

Naruto sighed and slipped into the crowd. He knew the easiest way to get but of course if the guys didn't want to know then they could take the harder way.

Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru decided on a plan and stealthily reached the right entrance to the back stage.

Surprisingly it wasn't that well guarded at all. There was music in the back ground. The girls had started to sing.

_**All:**__ Clap your hands (C'mon clap your hands)__  
__Clap your hands (You better clap your hands)__  
__Wherever we are, wherever we stand__  
__Everybody get together and clap your hands_

The boys got closer to backstage. They went thought series of doors and the music got louder.

_**S:**__ We want your hands to reach higher (uh huh)__  
__You gotta wave 'em around like you're on fire (uh huh) __  
__**I:**__ We're crazy, sexy__  
__Can't nobody hold down this energy__  
__**T:**__ Let's go roam in the Seoul city streets__  
__Now stomp your feet and clap it to the beat Like a lion escaping from its cage__  
__ Show me some rage I wanna rock your body__  
__**H:**__ (Rock, rock) Let's go crazy just for tonight (Oh)__  
__Let's run around with the speed of light (Oh)__  
__Let's have some fun (A-yo)__  
__**S:**__ Wave your hands in the air, that's the way it's done__  
__**T:**__ Let's go crazy j-j-j-just for tonight (Oh)__  
__**S:**__ Let's forget what's wrong__  
__or right (Oh)__  
__**I:**__ Let's have some fun (A-yo)__  
__**H:**__ Walk like a champion, like the number one_

Naruto was already inside and hiding behind boxes in front of the girls dressing rooms. Another blonde noticed this and grabbed him by the collar. Naruto was shocked at first but after he saw the guys face he punched him. The other guy didn't even flinch he just glared at Naruto like he was going to die. Kaoru punched Naruto square in the face breaking his nose cause blood to spill all over his face and bloodying Kaoru's knuckles.  
**  
**_**All:**__ Clap your hands, clap your hands__  
__C'mon everybody put your hands up high__  
__Together we can reach the sky__  
__Clap your hands, clap your hands__  
__Let's get the party going now__  
__K.O.R.E.A-A, A, A, A, A,A_

The other boys kept advancing but they noticed that they seemed to walking in the same path.

"Genjutsu?" Sasuke said before he could even activate his sharingan shuriken flew at them and Neji deflected all of them.

_**T:**__You'll get tired if you take it too slow (uh huh)__  
__We can climb mountains baby here we go (uh huh)__  
__I'm your Jane and you'll be my Tarzan, let's run In my jungle we just want to have some fun un un __  
__Ready set go, one two three four__  
__What you waiting for?__  
__Gotta give me some more Here me up,__  
__I wanna see you shine one more time__  
__**H:**__ Rock your body, everybody__  
__(Rock, rock)__  
__Let's go crazy just for tonight__  
__(Oh) Let's run around with the speed of light__  
__(Oh) Let's have some fun__  
__(A-yo) Wave your hands in the air, that's the way it's done__  
__Let's go crazy j-j-j-just for tonight(Oh)__  
__Let's forget what's wrong or right (Oh)__  
__Let's have some fun (A-yo)  
Walk like a champion, like the number one_

"Oh looky what we found?" a tall man with black hair and stormy blue gray eyes looked at them with a weird glint in his eyes.

"I'd say we're about to have a little party aren't we?" the one with strawberry blonde hair and dark blue eyes said.

"I couldn't agree more," the orange brown haired boy with dark green eyes spoke.

_**All:**__ Clap your hands, clap your hands__  
__C'mon everybody put your hands up high__  
__Together we can reach the sky Clap your hands, clap your hands__  
__Let's get the party going now__  
__K.O.R.E.A-A, A, A, A, A,A __  
_

_**I:**__ Feel the beat inside you and you know you can't stop You know__  
W__e gonna go crazy gonna make them jaws drop  
We gonna run this town, we gonna clap all night__  
__Gonna light it all up cause this is dynamite__  
__Ain't nobody stopping us or holding us down__  
__This shit is the best shit to ever come around__  
__The beat goes on and on and on__  
__And we're not done 'til we're together just you and me_

In a puff of smoke a blonde haired man carrying Naruto by the collar appeared and turned to the boys.

"He a friend of yours?" Kaoru asked.

"What did you do to Naruto?" Shikamaru asked his voice rising with anger.

"Just like you three he was trespassing," Arashi said to them.

_**S:**__ (One one) I wanna__rock your body I wanna make some noise__  
__Throw away all your worries out the door__  
__I wanna rock your body__  
__I wanna make some noise__  
__Throw away all your worries let 'em go__  
_

_**All:**__ Clap your hands, clap your hands__  
__C'mon everybody put your hands up high__  
__Together we can reach the sky__  
__Clap your hands, clap your hands__  
__Let's get the party going now K.O.R.E.A-A, A, A, A, A,A_

Both sides of the boys got ready to fight and when they started throwing their weapons they felt odd like their bodies were being frozen in time and everything moved super slowly. All of a sudden Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji felt hands hitting all their pressure points and lightning speed. When the effect stopped they were on the floor the other boys weren't on the floor but looked they had been hit a few times.

"Enough," a cold stern voice said, "You will settle this my way."

**End of chappy  
You better review!**

**Oh yeah before I do anything else **

**WHO DO YOU THINK WILL WIN?**

**And review because if you don't I won't update XP**


	16. Battle of the Bands part I

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji looked like they wanted to shoot themselves. They were dressed in the most ridiculous clothes they had ever seen and were set to perform in front of thousands of people. Prodigies, heroes, they were the sort of people you looked up to, now they were about to be made the laughing stock of the entire world. To think they could have all avoided this if they hadn't come back stage.

"Enough! We settle this my way," the voice that rang out came from a very angry woman. When Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru looked closer it was the girl they saw from before that performed once or twice. And damn she was prettier up close, but right now she made them want to shit their pants. She gave them the sort of pissed look their mothers gave them when they did something wrong only it was intensified since there was no motherly love stopping the fury. It was all rage.

"I'm disappointed in you," she said turning and gave the mom look to the boys opposite Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke. Then she waved her hand and they disappeared.

"You boys!" she said turning to them and the motherly side had left and they were being glared at with ungodly fury once again. "I know why you all came back here, but you better shut up and listen to me when I say that those girls want NOTHING to do with you, they HATE you, and if you appeared in front of them you'd be no different than a stranger!"

The boys flinched at her words. "But is there any way we can reconcile with them?" Shikamaru asked.

Rai sighed. "I have a plan… but it's iffy. Any mistake and your dead, but it's better than anything you idiots who lack street smarts have."

"Just what DO you have in mind lady?" Sasuke asked getting slightly annoyed.

Rai smiled at his comment, "A battle of the bands and the girls will judge who wins."

From then on the boys were surrounded by a whirlwind of things. Their hair, clothes, and weapons all disappeared and were replaced with different more tight fitting clothes that made the boy feel like their…um…lower parts couldn't breathe. Their clothes also had so many holes it felt like they weren't wearing anything. Around Sasuke's katana had been replaced by an electric guitar, Neji who was empty handed was now holding a bass guitar, Naruto's kunai had been replaced with drumsticks, and Shikamaru was now holding a mic.

"W-Wh-what the fuck is this?" Neji said looking at his clothes.

"You're stage outfits," Rai said. "Here is the list of songs I have prepared for you," she threw a stack of papers at them, "You'll mainly be a band since you lot can't hide from me the fact all of you play instruments."

"I play a classical instrument! I have no idea how in the heck I am to play this!" Neji screamed.

Rai's faced him with a stern and slightly pissed expression, "Look here you little shit, I don't care how you do it. It'll come to you. Now if you excuse me I have a show to run."

"Well she was nice," Naruto said sarcastically.

"Whatever. Just look at the stupid song selection," Shikamaru said to Naruto who was holding the papers.

Neji took a few and skimmed. "Who the fuck are the Jonas Brothers?" he asked.

"If they are unheard of they probably aren't that important," Sasuke said taking a few papers from Naruto as well.

"Well I remember this song is the one that those boys sung a little while back…," Shikamaru said regretfully.

"I think we should do a song by the same people just to show them we are better," Naruto said.

"Naruto that's a…," Neji hesitated. "That's actually not a bad idea…"

Naruto snorted. "Well duh it's not a bad idea you guys just never listen to me."

"We can't even use that song… we'd have to dance…," Shika said.

Another poof, "God you guys are hopeless," this time a man appeared. He was on stage before and he was one of the guys that was there at the girl's house. He had purple eyes and long black hair.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Here," Hiro took out a pick of paper from his pocket. "This song is decent for you guys I hope. My wife is nuts so I'm backing you boys."

"Who's you wife?" Naruto asked. The other boys who had figured it out just looked at Naruto and blinked.

"And you wonder why we don't go with your plans," Neji said shaking his head.

"Look you boys, this won't be easy," Hiro said. "But if you have faith in me I'll make sure we win okay. I'll choreograph for you guys and everything, but you have to learn fast or die like literally. If my wife sees you screwed up her show she'll skin you and fed you to our dog."

"What a wonderful lady…," Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"She is when she isn't pissed off. MASK is going to prepping for their performance after No SHIT," he told them.

"Who's mask?" Naruto asked.

"It stands for the initials of those other boys alright, but that's not important," Hiro said waving it off. "What is important is your practice time."

"Yes sir," three of the four said to him. Sasuke snorted thinking this was ridiculous.

"You know it's rude to disregard you elders right?" Hiro said with a cold voice but bright smile that sent chills down everyone's spines. Sasuke straightened up and nodded. "Next time answer me properly," Hiro's face looked Sasuke up and down with disgust.

Music started to play and Hiro spoke, "Looks like the girls about to perform. You lot had better head to the practice room right now."

The boys nodded and walked off.

Music started playing in the halls and backstage.

(Chocolate Love by f(x) / by now I hope you know what bold and italics mean so I'm not going to bother explaining)

_**H**__: Oh From the time I first saw you__  
__**I**__: I wanted to touch you, be the only one for you__  
__**T**__: Chocolate love! You're so divine__  
__**S**__: I can't resist your magic charm will you be mine?___

_**All**__: So preciously, cautiously I'll hold you in my heart__  
__This feeling this hold on me you got me from the start_

_The boys played there instruments looking like zombies as soon as the music started to play. ___

_**All**__: I got you babe, I call I call it chocolate love__  
__I want to kee-eep.. you by my side__  
__You're my sweet sweet chocolate love___

_**T**__: There are no more words to describe you__  
__**S**__: I can't believe this dream of mine has become true__  
__**H**__: Chocolate love brand new world__  
__**I**__: You take me to a place that no else one has heard___

_**All:**__ Unconsciously, you're tempting me seducing me to you__  
__I can't describe this hold on me.. You've melt my heart in two___

_**All**__: I got you babe, I call I call it chocolate love__  
__I want to kee-eep.. you by my side__  
__You're my sweet sweet oh chocolate love__  
__I got you babe, I call.. I call it chocolate love__  
__Neoreul wonhae, gajillae, dalkom dalkom o chocolate love___

_**T**__:You and I, now picture, that'd be so fly.__  
__Sweeties, break me off a piece of that chocolate pie.__  
__**I:**__ Bottom to top, you're so hot.__  
__In my eyes, a perfect profile.__  
__Something about that dark complexion, got me feeling your style.___

_**S**__: Ooo my body it screams__  
__You're addicting my heart questions is this a dream?__  
__Ooo romantic like chocolate chocolate love and its calling to me_

_The boys began to play furiously and sing louder as they heard that._

_**H**__: Ooo my body it screams__  
__You're addicting my heart questions is this a dream?__  
__Ooo romantic like chocolate chocolate love and its calling to me___

_**All:**__I got you babe, I call I call it chocolate love__  
__I want to kee-eep.. you by my side__  
__You're my sweet sweet oh chocolate love__  
__I got you babe, I call.. I call it chocolate love__  
__Neoreul wonhae, gajillae, dalkom dalkom o chocolate love_

"Thank god that song is over!" Naruto yelled falling to the floor.

"Next time how about we use a sound proof room?" Shikamaru interjected.

"That's a wonderful idea, but where are we gonna find one genius," Neji said sarcastically.

"Leave that to the genius," Shikamaru said leaving the room with the six string on his back.

"A yo pineapple head," someone called from behind.

Shikamaru turned and saw a familiar face. "Temari?"

She smirked "Don't look so shocked to see me here. By the way what the hell are you doing backstage?" She the guitar on his back and her eyes went wide with amusement. "No way." Shikamaru looked at her with a blank expression. She started laughing. "Ha! Oh god my stomach hurts. This is priceless."

"By any chance would you happen to know where I could practice in a sound proof area?" he asked.

"Right down the hall," she said pointing behind her. "I'm gonna look forward to this" she said mocking him and walking away.

**With the girls:**

"Anyone gonna tell me who's next?" Sakura asked all around.

"There has been a change of plans," Zara informed them with a happy smile on her face as if someone had told her a hilarious joke and she was in a library.

"What?" all four of the girls shouted in unison.

"We're hosting a battle of the bands and you four along with the crowd are the judges on who is better," Zara sounded like it was frustratingly hard for her to keep a straight face.

"Between who?" Sakura demanded.

"You'll see," Zara said breathlessly as she walked of laughing to herself.

"That was creepy," Ino said shaking her head.

Back to where this story began. The boys were wearing black wife beaters with different colored T-shirts that had been ripped up over them along with silver and black skinny pants that squeezed their um man parts. The stood awkwardly on a dark stage until the lights turned on and they knew they had to play.

(I Don't Know/ Molla by Infinite/ parenthesis = all other members not singing)

_**Neji:**__ I don't know  
I don't know anything such as your heart  
__**Sasu:**__ I don't know  
I only know my heart  
(I hope and hope)_

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me…," Ino said as she saw who was on stage.

_**Shika:**__ I can't hear you no matter what you say  
(time to time and time to time) __**Neji:**__ Oh~!__**  
Naru:**__ Even if you push me away, I'll still approach you  
(round and round and round)_

_**Sasu:**__ I'll burn everything of myself in the end,  
__**Neji:**__ and give you my all_

_**All:**__ I will get your heart,  
I will steal it,  
Your everything  
I hope and hope_

_**Naru:**__ I don't know  
I don't know anything such as your heart  
(I hope and hope)  
__**Neji:**__ I don't know  
I only know my heart  
(I hope and hope)_

_**Naru:**__ You accept me and then avoid me  
(time to time and time to time) __**Neji:**__ Oh~!  
__**Shika:**__ When I think I kind of know it – I don't know it  
(round and round and round)_

_**Sasu:**__ Anxious at your unpredictableness  
My heart becomes eager _

_**All:**__ I will get your heart,  
I will steal it,  
Your everything  
I hope and hope_

_**Shika:**__ I don't know  
I don't know anything such as your heart  
(I hope and hope)  
__**Sasu:**__ I don't know  
I only know my heart  
(I hope and hope)_

_**Naru:**__ Our small memories inside the raindrops  
That hit the windows  
They overlap and overlap and become  
A stream of tears from my eyes  
Though the cold, stormy breeze I can't forget it  
I would like to complete it, my late whisper,  
I love you_

_**Shika:**__ OOOOOHHHHHHH~~~~~_

_**All:**__ I'll get our heart no matter what  
I'll put it in my heart no matter what  
__**S&S:**__ (I hope and hope)_

_**Naru:**__ I don't know  
I don't know anything such as your heart  
__**Neji&Shika:**__ (I hope and hope)  
__**Sasu:**__ I don't know  
I only know my heart  
__**All:**__ (I hope and hope)_

The crowd went crazy. They actually performed pretty well.

"Oh my god," Tenten said exasperated.

"I didn't know they could do that," Sakura added. Ino and Hinata just nodded too shocked to say anything.

Rai was sitting across from Hiro as they were in the security room watching the monitors. Hiro silently sipped his coffee as his wife looked at him with fury.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked him with anger filling her voice.

"I think I'm stopping the madness you are causing," Hiro said in between sips. "Do you want to ruin their lives by interfering?"

"Do you want a divorce?" Rai said glaring at him and his head snapped in her direction.

"Don't. You. Ever! Say those words again got it!" Hiro yelled in anger and frustration.

"You're saying I've gone mad and am being impulsive, seems like you don't want to be around me," she said fake pouting and turned in the other direction.

"What I meant to say I was trying to spare those boys from your wrath," Hiro said. "So please look at me."

"That much better," Rai said smiling and leaned over to kiss him. In the middle of their kiss Hiro pulled back causing Rai to raise an eyebrow.

"Let's make a bet," Hiro said.

"I'm listening."

"You support your team and I'll support mine whoever win decides what they want and what punishment the loser gets," Hiro said and he knew he struck a light in Rai's mind.

"Deal," she held out her hand and they shook on it.

Far in the corner two men were standing and sniffling. "They never pay attention to us do they Takashi?" (In case you forgot who that was he's Hiro's little brother has black and green eyes and has rounder features than his brother)

"I don't know what you're talking about Ichigo (Rido's little brother hopefully you remember him)," the teenager said flipping through his magazine.

"I mean look at everyone they are busy with their own live and trying to find love and look at us," Ichigo said taking the magazine out of Takashi's hands.

"I was reading that."

"See this is just what I mean we're amazingly good looking too! Why don't we have girlfriends?" Ichigo kept making weird arm movement. "Why, why can't hot girls just fall out of the sky? HUH?" He yelled as loudly as he could. Takashi snatched the magazine from Hiro's hands.

"Keep dreaming dude I have stuff to do so don't bother me," Takashi got up and left.

"Great. This is good. All alone …," Ichigo said to himself. "I need a girlfriend."

**Sorry this took so long family is over and Thanksgiving is too busy for me and also finals XP They suck…**

**Guess what the next song is ^^ (If you into K POP just guess) *Hint* Last line VERY IMPORTANT! :D**


	17. Battle of the Bands part II

**In case you guys were wondering where I got my lyrics go ashilia4life's channel, JD Relic's channel, MoA's covers, or look up the English cover versions of the songs. Two more chapters until it's over T.T**

**With Rai:**

"Did you just hear that?" Rai's eyes went wide with delight when she heard the statement Ichigo made. It was like putting a match factory next to a gas plant next to a firework factory. Very stupid because you know some shit is about to go down.

"Oh god no! Please not aga-," Hiro pleaded but it was too late. The moment Rai heard what Ichigo said he knew she already had a plan. She always does. That's part of the reason why he married her.

Rai got up out of her chair and poofed away a few seconds later she was back with a portfolio. She looked over Ichigo like he was a very interesting work of art. After that she scribbled things onto a paper inside the portfolio and poofed away.

"Should I be worried?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes yes you should," Takashi said eating a potato chip. Rai showed up again and looked at Takashi this time. She took out a folder from her portfolio and put it on the table with information on their dance, songs, and costume. "Have this done by the time I get back," and she disappeared again.

"Knowing how well she knows the two of you she's probably planned your weddings already," Hiro said sighing.

Takashi and Ichigo looked at each other wondering if what they said was such a good idea now.

**With Arashi, Mir, Kaoru, and Shin:**

"Can you believe those fuckers? Thinking they can just show up here like they own the place…," Kaoru mutter under his breath as he ate a cracker.

Shin opened one of his eyes since he was meditating. "Don't waste your energy on them spend it on some practice."

"Whatever," Kaoru muttered.

Arashi was sitting on the couch glaring at the wall thinking of ways to make them miserable. Mir danced more aggressively as soon as he heard the words come of Kaoru's mouth.

Arashi took a deep and agitated breath before getting up, "Alright, those boys may think they can stroll back here and get away with it but this is our turf and they don't know who they're messing with."

"Wanna get a quick hit at them?" Kaoru said his eyes lit up with joy.

"Ah…what the heck, let's go," Arashi said.

Shin and Mir muttered in conversation behind them.

"I don't know what's going on but I'm going to go with it," Shin said.

"Let them go first so we make sure what boobie traps are ahead," Mir said.

Arashi reached the door but it wouldn't open.

"What the fuck?" he said as he shook the handle. "Why won't it open?" He kept shaking the handle.

"Here let me try," Mir pushed him aside and began shaking the handle as well. It still didn't open.

The four of them turned to look at each other with wide eyes.

"HEY THIS ISN'T FUNNY! LET US OUT!" They all yelled as they started to bang on a kick at the doors.

They kept doing that until the TV screen flickered to the live feed of the stage.

The boys quickly gathered around the TV and their facial expressions ranged from annoyed to murderous.

"What the hell is this shit?" Shin asked looking pissed.

Arashi was throwing chakra bombs at the door by now.

"This room's chakra proof. We couldn't leave even if we wanted to," Mir said as he sat on the couch sending off a murderous aura.

"Looks like those boys have just thrown down the gauntlet," Arashi said with a furious expression.

"I think it's time we answered their challenge," Shin said with a smile so cold and creepy it was like a snow covered forest night.

**With Takashi and Ichigo:**

Rai was back and this time she had her hands behind back as she paced the room.

"I hope you guys like my little surprise," she said making the boys tense.

"Are they hot?" Ichigo asked.

"Would I get you someone you don't like?" Rai questioned. "The only problem is that they are little older than you since they are my friends."

"How old? Don't tell me your paring us up with those aunties that are dancing with Saki and the rest of them," Ichigo's eyes went wide.

Rai laughed, "Don't call them aunties and no it's not them."

"Then who?" Takashi asked mildly interested.

"Why don't you get ready and get you asses on stage and then you'll see who you're with," Rai said with a smile.

"But wait how will they know which one of us is who?" Ichigo asked. Takashi turned to him like he was stupid which right now he was.

"Hello I'm pretty sure she told them one of us has flaming red hair and the other has black hair. There's a big difference in that and the fact that I'm hotter and smarter than you," Takashi said.

"Smarter may be hotter, I don't think so," Ichigo said like he was trying to pick a fight.

"Whoa you two… Work together alright?" Hiro said. "Rai always has everything taken care of now go get ready."

"Fine…," they muttered together and trudged off.

"You know I think you did the right thing in finding them women," Hiro said back hugging his wife.

"You think?" she asked laughing.

A few minutes later they were ready with mics and everything. Both of them were wearing black suites with a black tied and white dress shirt.

They gave Rai a thumbs up on the pitch black stage and she signaled the crew to queue music. The lights turned on. The set behind them was entirely white even the props were white.

Music started to play.

(I Need a Girl: Taeyang ft G-Dragon)

_**I**__: I'm tired of being alone__  
__**T**__: Sick of being single__  
__**Both**__: I think I need me a girl__  
__I need a girl like_

Two girls came out from behind the wall on the set. The tall girl with long straight platinum blonde with black eyes and sharp features, but she was defiantly Asian walked over to Ichigo. The other shorter girl with long wavy light brown hair and reflective brown eyes walked over to Takashi. Both were extremely pretty and wearing the same sort of black silk cocktail dresses with lace on the backs. Takashi and Ichigo had to catch themselves because they nearly fell over. They weren't expecting this much and they didn't look a bit older than them hell they looked younger. All they knew was that they were so thanking Rai for this.

_**I**__: Think I need a girl who knows just what I'm into,__  
__Knows just what's on my mind__  
__Yea,__  
__**T**__: Not a girl that breaks up, doesn't want to make up,__  
__**I**__: Oh she's so hard to find.___

_**T**__: Could you be the one that will love me?__  
__**I**__: Even when I let you down__  
__**T**__: That kind of girl is just what I need__  
__**I**__: Baby we can leave this town___

_**Both**__: Girl, I need a girl__  
__Pretty in her own way__  
__Beautiful and sexy__  
__Girl, I need a girl__  
__Baby, I need you__  
__Girl, you need me, too__  
_  
_**T**__: The kinda girl that is looking good every time she's puttin' them jeans on__  
__**I**__: The kinda girl who's cooking all things I like yea she keep me going all night long__  
__A girl who lookin' young even when she's old__  
__Always looking Fly__  
__**T**__: (Know what I mean)___

_**I**__: A girl that acts real shy when she's walking__  
__Always keeping me on my toes__  
__**T**__: But when I get her home skip the talking__  
__Keep it on the low__  
__**I**__: Hmm, y'all know what I'm talking about_

_**Both**__: Girl, I need a girl__  
__Pretty in her own way__  
__Beautiful and sexy__  
__Girl, I need a girl__  
__Baby, I need you__  
__Girl, you need me, too___

_**T**__: But Looks are not an issue for me_

___**T**__: I need a girl with confidence__  
__Who always knows just who she is__  
__**I**__: Even though we different people, got different style__  
__Our tastes are the same__  
__And now you got me to smile___

_**T**__: (Yes!) I love girls, girls I do adore__  
__In front of you, she always putting on the good girl show__  
__In front of me, she's like "Dang boy, I don't know"___

_**I**__: I hear ya callin' to me in the morning __  
__(Morning Kiss) that's how I want to start my day__  
__I'll lean against your body when the evening comes__  
__Close my eyes, open arms__  
__And dream the night away___

_**I**__: Oh you, you make my heart beat faster_

He pointed at the blonde who was looking over him thoughtfully and playfully.

_**T**__: Oh you, you make my heart sing louder_

Takashi pointed at the brunette who was smiling at him.

_**Both**__: Oh No Don't say no more__  
__You're the one that I adore__  
__And you are the one that I give my heart to  
Girl, I need I girl__  
_  
_**T**__: Girl, like you, gotta make you mine_

Both Takashi and Ichigo walked over to their selected women and put their arms around them.

_**I**__: Ima treat you right, baby_

The girls kissed the boys on the cheek and walked away.

_**Both**__: Girl, I need a girl__  
__Pretty in her own way__  
__Beautiful and sexy__  
__Girl, I need a girl__  
__Baby, I need you__  
__Girl, you need me, too_

_**Both**__: Girl, I need a girl  
Yeah girl, I need a girl___

_**Both**__: Girl, are you listening to me?  
Girl… I need a girl…_

The girls brought their faces to Ichigo and Takashi's. Then they grabbed them by the tie and dragged them off stage as the song ended.

The crowd went crazy but right now. The boys could care less.

"Hi I'm Ichigo," Ichigo held his hand out to the blonde.

"Sora," she said grinning and shaking his hand.

"You're Takashi I'm guessing?" the brunette asked.

"Yes of course milady," Takashi said taking her hand a kissing it.

"Kara," she said smiling sweetly.

"Ahh I can just see it now," Rai said.

"Good then leave it in your head," Hiro said dragging her away as she pouted in protest.

**With Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji:**

"If my family saw this I'm a dead man," Neji said putting his head in his hands.

"I think we did pretty good," Naruto said with a smile.

"Says the person who doesn't need to worry about image," Shikamaru spoke.

"It doesn't matter how well we did now because we have to practice for our next performance which is not too far away," Sasuke said.

"Whatever," Naruto said heading into their practice room.

After a few rounds of practice they decided to leave. When they were out in the hallways they heard a lot screaming fans which sort of made them worry. This wasn't as loud as they had been before.

They saw Hiro walking down the hallways looking annoyed.

"What's the matter sensei? Who's on right now?" Naruto asked. Without a word Hiro pointed to the wall and a TV appeared showing them live feed.

The boys saw what was on the screen and they knew they were done for.

**On Stage:**

Shin, Arashi, Mir, and Kaoru had defiantly gone all out this time.

The set had been changed to a laser light show that kept changing. They were wearing black leather pants and a black sequence military jacket with silver empty bullet holders that formed an "X" over their upper body and silver boots to match. They each had their own accessories, for instance Kaoru and his cyborg glasses that were a straight line over his eyes. Then there was Arashi with pointed and puffed out shoulder pads that went to the top of head. Next was Shin with his helmet that was simple rings of silver in layers. Lastly there was Mir who had silver pointed electric rods coming out of his arms.

Music started to play and the lights started strobing to no end.

(Supa Luv by Teen Top/ parenthesis every one other than the person singing doing background)

_**M**__: OH I got That Supa Luv__  
__That supa luv, na__  
__I make em say, say, Let's go__  
(Oh oh oo oh oh oo oh oh oo oh~ oh~  
Oh oh oo oh oh oo oh oh oo woah~~~)___

_**A**__: I love ya girl, no one else in the world is ever gonna do ya better (no one no one)  
__**S**__: Now listen to me cause inevitably you're gonna be my lover (come on come on)__  
__**K**__: Don't care where you go baby long as you know nothing gonna stop the way I feel__  
__**M**__: Come and take my heart away girl you can hear me say I yours.___

_**K**__: La La La La La Tell me that you love me to__  
__ You can Try try try  
__**A**__: But there ain't no one like me___

_**All**__: I got that Supa Luv__  
__That Supa Luv__  
__She want my Supa Luv__  
__My Supa Luv__  
__Nothing is better than my love its true__  
__I got that Supa Luv___

_**All**__: Oh oh oo oh oh oo oh oh oo oh~ oh~  
Oh oh oo oh oh oo oh oh oo woah~~~___

_**K:**__ So baby give me your hand hope you can understand I'm your only Superman,__  
__**M**__: Take you up in the sky got you feelin so fly__  
__(like a super fantasy__)__  
__**S**__: You're so beautiful but you already know don't gotta say it twice__  
__**M**__: You want it, I got it, my super love's so priceless._

_**K**__: La La La La La Tell me that you love me to__  
__ You can Try try try  
__**S**__: But there ain't no one like me_

_**All**__: I got that Supa Luv__  
__That Supa Luv__  
__She want my Supa Luv__  
__My Supa Luv__  
__Nothing is better than my love its true__  
__I got that Supa Luv___

_**All**__: Oh oh oo oh oh oo oh oh oo oh~ oh~  
Oh oh oo oh oh oo oh oh oo woah~~~___

_**S: **__I know you know that we should try and take this thing slow__**  
**__**M: **__Try to deny it, but I know that you want my Supa Luv!____**  
**__**K**__: Listen up yea you gotta make a choice now__  
__ If you wanna be my girl than take my hand__  
__I can make you go crazy for my Supa Luv  
Everybody else will never understand__  
__**A**__: Like a hurricane that's how I'll love ya__  
__Never gonna stop till make you mine__  
__Rain or shine you'll be fine__  
__Baby girl my supa luv will never run dry!_

_**All**__: I got that Supa Luv__  
__That Supa Luv__  
__She want my Supa Luv__  
__My Supa Luv__  
__Nothing is better than my love its true__  
__I got that Supa Luv___

_**All**__: Oh oh oo oh oh oo oh oh oo oh~ oh~  
Oh oh oo oh oh oo oh oh oo woah~~~_

The crowd ate them up as usual.

**Back to Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru**:

"Those guys owned that stage!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

"We're so doomed." Neji said.

"Stop being so pessimistic," Shikamaru said.

"Coming from you it sounds like a joke," Sasuke added.

"That only means you guys have to practice more and now you have practice a new style," Hiro said.

"Oh shit," was all they could say.

**With Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata**:

"Of course MASK did a million times better," Ino said and everyone agreed.

"But for their first time Naruto didn't do so bad," Hinata said.

"Are you actually saying this? I can't believe that you'd still side with them!" Ino yelled.

"Guys calm down, think of this on solely performance and I'd have to say both did a good job just MASK was better," Tenten said.

"I agree with Tennie," Sakura said. "Back to what more important…Who's on next?"

"Next is Tsunade-san, Anko-san, Kurenai-san, and Shizune-san's last performance," Zara said pouting.

"What? Why is it their last?" all of the girls asked.

"They said after this they'll just do the more direct approach," Zara said shrugging.

"Well I guess that they have to be more blunt than us," Ino said nodding while taking a sip of water.

There was a short bit of silence in their conversation. Then they heard laughter and walked over to where it was coming from.

"Psst, Zara come over here," Sakura whispered as loud as she could. Her sister walked over to them.

"What?" Zara said peeking her head through the door. When she saw the scene her eyebrow went up in amusement and she smirked. "So this is what Rai has been up to…" Without warning Zara walked in through the doors. "Sora-chan Kara-chan long time no see."

"Zara?" both of them looked surprised. Then they got up and hugged her.

"You know each other?" Ichigo asked.

"Know her? We were bffs from high school to college. Hell we were at the wedding. You just didn't see us did you?" Kara said.

"Didn't Rai say we were her friends?" Sora added. "In case you forgot the four of us went everywhere together."

"Then why weren't you brides maids?" Ichigo asked.

"Rai's wedding was traditional. There are no brides maids in traditional weddings," Sora answered.

"What about Zara's?" Takashi asked.

"We were there. In case you forgot you escorted us down the aisle," Kara said.

They were silent after that after a while we all burst out laughing.

"I think I remember now, you stepped on my foot," Ichigo told Sora.

"You remembered," Sora said laughing. "Sorry by the way, I thought you were someone else."

"Oh shit, I need to be backstage! They're about to perform," Zara said almost running into the door.

Backstage the roar of the crowd got louder as Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, and Kurenai appeared on stage. They were all dressed in ripped up and dirtied white dress shirts and tight black leather shorts. Their hair was disheveled yet it still looked good.

_**T:**__ Now, now, now, honey  
You better sit down and look around  
__**A:**__ Cause you must've bumped yo' head  
And I love you enough to talk some  
sense back into you, baby  
__**K:**__ I'd hate to see you come home, me the kids  
And the dog is gone  
__**S:**__ Check my credentials...  
I give you everything you want  
everything you need  
All: Even your friends say I'm a good woman  
All I need to know is why?_

_**All:**__ Why don't you love me?  
Tell me, baby, why don't you love me  
When I make me so damn easy to love?  
And why don't you need me?  
Tell me, baby, why don't you need me  
When I make me so damn easy to need?_

_**K:**__ I got beauty, I got class  
I got style, and I got ass  
And you don't even care to care  
__**S:**__ Looka here  
I even put money in the bank account  
__**T:**__ Don't have to ask no one to help me out  
You don't even notice that_

_**All:**__ Why don't you love me?  
Tell me, baby, why don't you love me  
When I make me so damn easy to love?  
Why don't you need me?  
Tell me, baby, why don't you need me  
When I make me so damn easy to need?_

_**A:**__ I got beauty, I got heart  
Keep my head in them books, I'm sharp  
But you don't care to know I'm smart  
__**T:**__ Now, now now now now now now  
I got moves in your bedroom  
Keep you happy with the nasty things I do  
__**K:**__ But you don't seem to be in tune Ooh..._

_**All:**__ Why don't you love me?  
Tell me, baby, why don't you love me  
When I make me so damn easy to love?  
Why don't you need me?  
Tell me, baby, why don't you need me  
When I make me so damn easy to need?_

_**T:**__ There's nothing not to love about me  
__**A:**__ No, no, there's nothing not to love about me ( I'm lovely)  
__**S:**__ There's nothing not to need about me  
__**K:**__ No, no, there's nothing not to need about me  
__**All:**__ Maybe you're just not the one  
Or maybe you're just plain... DUMB _

The last word echoed throughout the square and it was visible that the crowd enjoyed every last minute especially four men who were standing the crowd wondering how their pupils got on stage.

"This wasn't as sexy as their last performance and I feel kind of insulted for some reasion," Jiraiya whined.

"Agree with you on that," Kakashi said.

"They were still sexy though," Asuma added as he breathed out his cigarette smoke.

"I think I liked this performance more," Iruka said.

"Yeah because you didn't pass out this time," Kakashi added causing the other men to laugh.

"Says the guys that soiled his mask from his nosebleed," Iruka muttered.

"You wanna go?" Kakashi said lifting his headband to reveal his sharingan eye.

Jiraiya came up from behind and lifted Kakashi by the collar, "Now, now Kakashi that's enough."

They looked up and saw that the dimmed lights of the stage were coming on again. This time the lights were blindingly bright. The lights surrounded Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji in an angelic light as they wore their full white suits with dress shirts and white ties.

They began to harmonize their vocals as the mucic started.

**(Song: It's You by Super Junior)**

_**All:**__ Oh it's you, oh it's you, oh it's you_

_**Sh:**__ I don't need nobody but you,  
You are the one I want  
__**Na: **__Even if you ask me again,  
It's only you I want  
__**Ne:**__ Even if you might have someone else in your heart  
I cannot forget you,  
__**Sa:**__ I knew it right from the start oh_

The girls watching from the green room went wide eyed. The guys were actually dancing while singing. But it sort of pissed them off if they knew it from the start why didn't they say anything. What scared them was that it was starting to make them waver a bit.  
_  
__**Ne:**__ From the moment that I caught you with my eyes  
__**Sa:**__ From the moment that you got me by surprise  
__**Sh:**__ I'll chose you any day without no regrets  
__**Na:**__ It's only you I want_

_**All:**__ Oh I don't care what anyone might say  
You are the only one for me  
No matter if they chase me away,  
You are the one I need_

_**All:**__ If I had a choice, it will still be only you for me  
Even as time goes by, oh I_

_**All:**__ Want to tell you that I love you a hundred times and more  
Your kiss your smile your touch I love it and that I know for sure  
That when the stars fall down I will catch the brightest one for you  
Even is time goes by, oh I_

_**All:**__ Oh, oh, only for you  
Oh, oh, only for you  
Oh, oh, only for you  
Oh, oh, only for you  
Oh, oh, only for you_

_**Sa: **__I don't need no words to describe, this feeling I have for you__**  
Sh: **__Even if you say it's too late, I'll still say I love you__**  
Ne: **__I know this love is wrong But I just can't give up,__**  
Na**__: You're the one that I want and I can't just let go uh oh_

_**Na:**__ My heart it yearns for no one else but you  
__**Ne:**__ If you don't reply, my heart will still wait for you  
__**Sh:**__ You are the one that keeps this heart of mine's beats  
__**Sa:**__ It's only you I want_

_**All:**__ Oh I don't care what anyone might say  
You are the only one for me  
No matter if they chase me away,  
You are the one I need_

_**All:**__ If I had a choice, it will still be only you for me  
Even as time goes by, oh I_

_**All:**__ Want to tell you that I love you a hundred times and more  
Your kiss your smile your touch I love it and that I know for sure  
That when the stars fall down I will catch the brightest one for you  
Even is time goes by, oh I_

_**All:**__ Oh, oh, only for you  
Oh, oh, only for you  
Oh, oh, only for you  
Oh, oh, only for you  
Oh, oh, only for you_

_**Na:**__ I want you I need you it's you  
__**Ne & Sa:**__ (Why don't you know it's only you)  
__**Sh:**__ I want you I need you it's you OH_

_**All:**__ Oh I don't care what anyone might say  
You are the only one for me  
No matter if they chase me away,  
You are the one I need_

_**All:**__ If I had a choice, it will still be only you for me  
Even as time goes by, oh I_

_**All:**__ Want to tell you that I love you a hundred times and more  
Your kiss your smile your touch I love it and that I know for sure  
That when the stars fall down I will catch the brightest one for you  
Even is time goes by, oh I_

_**All:**__ Oh, oh, only for you  
Oh, oh, only for you  
Oh, oh, only for you  
Oh, oh, only for you  
Oh, oh, only for you_

As expected the crowd burst into cheers. This time they threw things on stage. Some people flowers other people threw really random and retarded things like bottles, cups, and condoms.

After their mics were turned off the boys headed back to their green room.

"Not bad boys not bad," Hiro said with a smile. "For all that hard work here's your reward," he jerked his head towards the table loaded with snacks and drinks.

They began to attack the food.

Naruto spoke with his mouth open. "Man those fans out there are really crazy aren't they?"

"You get used to it," Hiro said. "You guys better not get too comfy you have another performance ahead of you. But for now you can relax and watch the show."

Hiro's eyes went wide as he saw his wife on the screen with three familiar faces next to her. All of them were dressed in red leather trench coats that were fitted to their bodies and had bottoms that made it look like they were wearing miniskirts.

**A few moments earlier with the girls/ Sakura's pov:**

"Well we need a filler performance right now we are sort of short," Zara said.

Kara and Sora looked at each other with a mischievous smile.

"Oh no," Zara said looking at their expression. "No no no you are not even thinking about that."

"Thinking about what sis?" I asked her.

"Long story," she muttered.

"Rai and Zara along with the two us used to perform together a lot," Sora said.

"Come on Zar it'll be like the old days," Kara said.

"Hey I'm not that old," Zara said. "Plus we should probably ask Rai before doing this."

"My answer is yes," Rai said walking in through the door.

"Damn. No way out huh?" Zara asked and they all shook their head. "Fine…," she sighed and they dragged her off to who knows where.

**(Song: I Like It (English version) by ChoColat)**

_**S**__: My momma said I should never go too far  
My momma said just remember who you are  
__**K**__: My momma said don't go chasing all them boys  
My momma said take it slow, don't get caught up in the noise  
__**Z**__: My momma said I should always walk the line  
My momma said take it easy when you're drinking the wine_

_**S**__: But all the talk makes me wanna slam the door  
Cuz all the bruises only make me want it some more_

_**R**__:I want it all, all or nothing  
And I'm not ashamed of what I am  
It's how I'm living yeah_

_**All**__: Cuz I like it like it like it like it yeah  
Cuz I like it like it like it like it yeah  
Cuz I like it like it like it like it yeah  
Cuz I like it like it like it like it yeah_

_**K**__: My momma said leave your ego at the door  
My momma said girl you're crazy always looking for more  
__**S**__: I don't care I just wanna live my life  
No I don't care if it's wrong when it's feeling so right_

_**R**__: I want it all, all or nothing  
And I'm not ashamed of what I am  
It's how I'm living yeah_

_**All**__: Cuz I like it like it like it like it yeah  
Cuz I like it like it like it like it yeah  
Cuz I like it like it like it like it yeah  
Cuz I like it like it like it like it yeah_

_**Z**__: You make the rules, I live to break  
I love the life on center stage  
All eyes on me I say it proud  
It's who I am I'm coming out _

_**K**__: You make the rules, I live to break  
I love the life on center stage  
All eyes on me I say it proud  
It's who I am I'm coming out_

_**R**__: I want it all, I want it all, I want it all  
All or nothing  
And I'm not ashamed of what I am  
It's how I'm living yeah_

_**All: **__Cuz I like it like it like it like it yeah  
Cuz I like it like it like it like it yeah  
Cuz I like it like it like it like it yeah  
Cuz I like it like it like it like it yeah_

The crowd erupted into a sea of cheers as the girls disappeared.

"You girls are up next," Rai said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Go kick ass like usual and show those boys exactly who is wearing the pants."

I winked at her and walked onto the dark stage along with Tenten, Ino, and Hinata.

**To MASK:**

"Are we being punked?" Kaoru asked as he glared at the replay of the other boys' performance.

"Who the hell taught them to dance?" Mir yelled at the screen.

"Calm down both of you seriously," Shin said.

"Easy for you to say Buddha boy. Found your stupid inner peace yet?" Kaoru yelled.

Arashi gave Kaoru the dad glare and he backed down. "I think Mir asked a good question. Who did teach them to dance?" Arashi said.

"Right we ought to get down to the bottom of this!" Kaoru said getting up and saluting.

"Dude there is no need for that put your hand down," Mir said.

"A yo Ichigo," Arashi greeted his friend over the phone. "Do you know who taught those boys to dance?... Hiro?... You sure?... Kay bye…," Arashi turned to his friends with fire in his eyes. "I can't believe that our own friend would do this to us."

"Is it time we pulled out the big guns?" Kaoru asked with a devious smile.

"You don't mean-," Shin was cut off.

"That's exactly what I mean," Arashi said dialing another number. "Hey Rai-chan, do you mind if we bring in reinforcements?"

"Who?" Rai asked.

"Him," Arashi said with a smile.

"Are we getting revenge on Hiro?" Rai asked sounding more interested.

"Why else would I call," Arashi said.

"Do it now. Bring him here. It's been a while but I think I want to see my best friend."

**I humbly apologize that I update VERY SLOWLY but I wanted to make sure it was perfect T.T  
**


	18. Battle of the Bands part III

**EXPLAINATION AS TO WHY THE HELL IT TOOK ME SO LONG AT THE BOTTOM!**

**With Sakura:**

The lights on the stage came on and were stood in out hooded black quarter sleeve jumpsuits that had black corsets and white strips on the sides our waists and our legs. There were spikes on the shoulders and bust area as well our feet. It made a person feel downright confident standing in an outfit like that one. Thankfully Rai had found the perfect back up song for us since she said the one we were going to use wasn't forceful and blunt enough.

**(The Reason I Became a Witch by NS Yoon G/ I took an English subbed version of this song and sort of made it rhyme better so some of the parts are different from the original meaning/ Oh yeah and I HIGHLY RECOMMEND this song/ Parenthesis equals everyone else in the back ground)**

_**T**__: We're done  
__**I**__: It's over now  
__**H**__: This is not payback  
__**S**__: It's my return_

_**I**__: Here we go now! Here we go now!  
Here we here we go now!  
__**T**__: Here we go now! Here we go now!  
Here we Here we here we go now!_

_**I**__: Don't act a fool  
__**S**__: It's already your fourth foul (out)  
__**H:**__ No more chances for your broken alibis  
__**T**__: What you gonna do- so what, so what  
__**H**__: I wouldn't want a truckful of you  
__**I:**__ Piss off  
__**S:**__ Go away  
__**T:**__ Just go_

_**I**__: Your blackened intentions are so obvious  
__**H:**__ I'm not so innocent anymore_

_**All:**__ Why did you change- Unforgettable  
__**I**__: You're really a bad bad boy  
__**S:**__ Ah Ah Ah  
__**All:**__ I hate you, forget you – So go and fuck off  
__**T**__: Shut up  
__**I:**__ Piss off  
__**H:**__ Please just give up  
__**All**__: The reason I became a witch  
The reason I'm so spiteful  
__**S:**__ It's because (because)  
__**All:**__ It's all because of you_

_**H**__: The same repertoire won't get through anymore  
__**T:**__ Stop pretending to be pitiful  
__**S:**__ Stop fake crying and walk out the door (please) _

_**All:**__ Why did you change- Unforgettable  
__**I**__: You're really a bad bad boy  
__**S:**__ Ah Ah Ah  
__**All:**__ I hate you, forget you – So go and fuck off  
__**T:**__ Shut up  
__**I:**__ Piss off  
__**H:**__ Please just give up  
__**All:**__ The reason I became a witch  
The reason I'm so spiteful  
__**S:**__ It's because (because)  
__**All:**__ It's all because of you_

_**S:**__ You trampled my love and laughed  
__**I:**__ You clung on to a foolish love  
__**All:**__ The reason I became a witch  
The reason I'm cursing you (now)  
Hurry and run away  
I'm a girl with a gun_

During the bridge the special effects went off as we danced. Laser lights that went into the crowd the moving floor as we did acrobatics. There was strobing in the background as we moved and changed positions.

_**S:**__ Ah Ah Ah  
__**All:**__ I hate you, forget you – So go and fuck off  
__**T:**__ Shut up  
__**I:**__ Piss off  
__**H:**__ Please just give up  
__**All:**__ The reason I became a witch  
The reason I'm so spiteful  
__**S:**__ It's because (because)  
__**All:**__ It's all because of you_

_**S:**__ You trampled my love and laughed  
__**I:**__ You clung on to a foolish love  
__**All:**__ The reason I became a witch  
The reason I'm cursing you  
Hurry and run away  
I'm a girl with a gun_

Pyro and confetti went off as the song ended. I'm pretty sure if our earlier songs didn't get to them this sure as hell would.

"Who's on next?" I asked.

"Mask," Zara said with a hidden smile. "Watch this one closely and put cotton up your nose and don't ask why. Just be glad I'm telling you this now."

"Okay…," I said. All four of us did as we were told because who knows what the hell they would be doing.

We sat down comfortably and watched the TV screen.

Mir, Kaoru, Shin, and Arashi were dressed in light was jeans and white shirts with white leather jackets that had silver studs on them. They were standing their holding mics and very peaceful sounding music came on.

**(Oasis by Beast)**

_**A**__: When I was standing at the end of the world and couldn't see the path  
I needed someone  
__**S**__: When I was trapped in the darkness and couldn't see the light  
I was waiting for the helping hand_

_**All**__: You wouldn't know that you are the only one in the world  
__**K**__: Who is the only one better than the world  
__**All**__: I believe dream for you and me  
__**M**__: You are the long waited rain in my draughty day. You soaked my heart and gave me courage  
__**All**__: You make me fly and smile again –_

Just then the music shut off and so did the lights. And not just on stage but in the surrounding city as well.

I heard cocky, sexy, laughter that defiantly belonged to a man play from the speakers. The lights exploded on stage there was a new man stage. His hair was stark white and even if you were all the way in the back you could see his dark black eyes. His face was downright godly. Not to mention his body that was exposed since he was wearing black baggy pants and a just a black silk suit jacket that wasn't buttoned up. The set was now full of swinging chandeliers and black walls with low lighting and water covered the floor.

Another thing that changed was the boys' outfits. They were all wearing the same pants as the new guy, but their tops were different. Mir was wearing a low cut black shirt sleeveless shirt which had a neckline all the way to his chocolate abs. Kaoru was wearing a dark blue jacket that was zipped up only exposing his abs and chest and he was wearing a suit jacket over it. Shin was the wearing a sleeveless dress shirt that had ribbons of black falling from his shoulders. Arashi was wearing a low cut vest with nothing underneath and a pinstripe suit jacket over it. The lights flickered in the back ground as the song started. They huddled in a group then the new man started to sing and they all began to move forward and spread out while dancing.

**(Mirotic by DBSK/ R is the initial of the new guy you will see why later :D)  
(A/N: I couldn't find how to fit some of the major K Pop songs like Sorry Sorry or Lucifer in without the lyrics being kind of awkward and being a Cassie I HAD to put this song in. If you have never heard of this song before in your life. LOOK. IT. UP. NOW! Also if you want a better idea of what their outfits looked like XD)**

_**R:**__ It started as a casual interaction  
That we both fell for  
You smiled so boldly as you told me  
You'd stay just the same  
__**K:**__ All the options came - you're to blame  
Oh~_

_**S:**__ I asked you "What is love? What!"  
It's now a Red Ocean  
'I'm breaking my rules again' -  
That old excuse is dead  
__**M:**__ You've been hurt inside, but it's alright  
Oh~  
_

_**All:**__ I know you want me  
You've fallen for me  
I made you crazy  
Tonight you're my slave  
I got you~ Under my skin_

_**All:**__ I know you want me  
You've fallen for me  
I made you crazy  
You can't escape  
I got you~ Under my skin_

_**K:**__ Your plans inside your mind  
Your stares say that you want your freedom  
It's not my fault, you beg, it has no effect  
On my chrome heart  
__**S:**__ You have chosen me, finally  
Oh~_

_**M:**__ It's flowing through your veins  
It's caught you in my crimson crystal  
You and me forever, all together, joined as one  
__**A:**__ Once again you're asking  
"Is this love?"  
Oh~_

_**All:**__ I know you want me  
You've fallen for me  
I made you crazy  
Tonight you're my slave  
I got you~ Under my skin_

_**All:**__ I know you want me  
You've fallen for me  
I made you crazy  
You can't escape  
I got you~ Under my skin  
_

_**A:**__ It only takes a kiss, one kiss  
Makes me feel alive, pull me deep inside  
__**M**__: And when you kiss again, my heart might stop  
And it hurts, but it feels so right  
__**A**__: Yeah~ Baby one more time!  
__**M**__: You know you've got it!  
__**K**__: Yeah~  
__**A**__: Come on! Come on!  
__**All**__: I got you~ Under my skin_

_**All with Mir in BG:**__  
In all your dreams,  
I'm your master and I've taught you well  
And though you scream,  
You want more from just my magic spell  
I got you~ Under my skin_

_**All with Mir in BG:**__  
My devil's ride,  
Getting harder baby you can't breathe  
Let's start this game  
Now that you can't keep your eyes off me  
I got you~ Under my skin_

_**All**__: I know you want me  
You've fallen for me  
I made you crazy  
Tonight you're my slave  
I got you~ Under my skin_

_**All**__: I know you want me  
You've fallen for me  
I made you crazy  
You can't escape  
I got you~ Under my skin_

The crowd literally died when the song was over. The whole front row was covered in blood due to the massive amount over sexiness overload throughout the song.

**With Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru: **

"Dude why do I have a nose bleed?" Naruto asked as blood dripped from his left nostril.

"Man… They just slaughtered us… There is NO way out of this…," Shikamaru said looking at the screen.

**With the Girls:**

They had all been told to put cotton balls in their noses. Now they finally knew why. The blood would flow like Niagara Falls if they didn't

"That settles it MASK wins," Ino said looking for the replay button on the remote.

"I agree with her," Tenten said trying to look for a way they could pause the screen.

**With Hiro:**

The TV in front of Hiro had been blown to bits. Hiro was now standing angrily on a pile of burning ashes.

"How DARE he show his face in front of me?" Hiro's voice was deadly. "This is war!"

"What's the matter bro?" Takashi asked his older brother.

"Your sister in law just played her trump card," Hiro had to stress every silable.

"Does this me we play ours?" Takashi asked.

"Takashi we don't have a trump card," Hiro punched a whole into the wall.

"You can convince him to sing a song with your boys," Takashi said. "He was your friend too you know."

"Yeah a friend that nearly married my wife," Hiro grit his teeth.

"Well he was Rai's boyfriend at the time," Takashi said shrugging.

"It's thanks to us being together that his fame sky rocketed," Hiro said through deep breaths.

"Can you blame him? Love and the lack there of are great inspirations for writing songs," Takashi said.

"But how would we convince him to work with us? He always preferred Rai more than me," Hiro whined like a kid.

"You're right I did always prefer Rai," the man was standing at the door.

"Ryuu," Hiro looked at his friend with wide eyes.

"I did always prefer Rai, but I'm going to help you with one and only one song, aight?" he smiled and Hiro stood stunned. "Now if you excuse me I have to go find the perfect song to help you out," Ryuu left the room.

Takashi whistled. "That guy always had certain air about him that made you like that."

"He and Rai could be fraternal twins for all I know," Hiro said shivering. "Only that his aura was a lot sharper than hers."

"That any being with sense can notice," Takashi said nodding.

**Back Stage:**

"Wait what?" I asked Zara.

"Rai's going to do a solo stage," she said.

"Why?" I was worried now.

"Hiro is pissing her off so she's showing him who is at a loss through marriage," Zara said.

"Dude at this rate they might seriously get a divorce," Kara said jokingly.

"Nah, they're just playing around like usual," Zara said rolling her eyes.

The lights went came up on stage and Rai was standing in the center of about ten male background dancers. Ryuu was there as well wearing a blue T-shirt fedora and baggy light wash jeans. Rai was wearing a hooded jacket that had military embroidery at the front and baggy dark was jeans with chains.

**(Song: Eat You Up by BoA)**

_When I first saw you I knew nothing's like it used to be  
Boy you have got to be the finest thing in history  
The way I feel inside is just so hard to understand  
You'd be my appetite in ways I can't explain_

I'll eat you up  
(Right Now, Your Love)  
I'll eat you up  
(Right Now, Your Love)  
(Woah)  
I'll eat you up  
(Woah)  
So yum yum  
(Woah)  
Can't get enough  
(Woah oh oh)  
I think I'm in love

If you move any closer boy there is no guarantee  
What I will do to you I fear it and it's scaring me  
Like I've become some kind of demon in the night  
You look so tasty I could eat you up alive

I'll eat you up  
(Right Now, Your Love)  
I'll eat you up  
(Right Now, Your Love)  
(Woah)  
I'll eat you up  
(Woah)  
So yum yum  
(Woah)  
Can't get enough  
(Woah oh oh)  
I think I'm in love

I'll eat you up  
(Right Now, Your Love)  
I'll eat you up  
(Right Now, Your Love)  
(Woah)  
I'll eat you up  
(Woah)  
So yum yum  
(Woah)  
Can't get enough  
(Woah oh oh)  
I think I'm in love

Can't stop thinking 'bout the things I wanna do to you  
If you move any closer you'd be asking for it too  
I want your love  
I need your touch  
So much I think I'm in love

I'll eat you up  
(Right Now, Your Love)  
(Woah)  
I'll eat you up  
(Woah)  
So yum yum  
(Woah)  
Can't get enough  
(Woah oh oh)  
I think I'm in love

This time she had her arms around Ryuu and was looking directly at the camera. The expression on her face bore into your mind see what happens when you piss me off.

_I wanna take you to my room  
Wanna take you to my room_

(Woah)  
I'll eat you up  
(Woah)  
So yum yum  
(Woah)  
Can't get enough  
(Woah oh oh)  
I think I'm in love

(I'll eat you up)  
(I'll eat you up)  
(I'll eat you up)  
(I'll eat you up)

With Hiro:

The whole east wing blew up. Hiro was passed furious right now he was downright ready to kill someone. Rido came and snapped his fingers so everything went back to normal.

"Dude you have to relax. You know Rai loves a chase. Why don't you go out there and win over you girl, just don't use her method or you will seriously be getting a divorce," Rido said patting his friend on the shoulder as he got up.

"Here," Takashi said. "I knew those back us songs I keep on hand all the time would come in handy one day."

"This is perfect," Hiro said looking through them.

"So does this mean I can borrow your house in case I you know want to throw a party?" his little brother hid behind the table in fear of his older brother's reaction.

"Sure whatever," Hiro said walking off to go practice.

**Backstage again:**

The sets had all been moved to Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru could go on.

"Here you guys go," Zara said handing them their mics.

They were back to their original theme with the instruments. Dancing still felt slightly awkward to them.

Now they were all wearing white plastic like trench coats with silver 'x' straps that looked like they were bullet holders for a rifle and white leather pants with shoes to match.

**(Someone Met By Chance by LED Apple)**

_**All**__: Yeah E E E E E Yesterday  
Yeah E E E E E Yesterday  
Yeah E E E E E Yesterday_

_**Sh**__:When I met her by chance  
My breath stopped (Oh-Oh-Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh)  
__**Ne**__: Her hand held in another hands  
Her hips held in his other hand (Oh-Oh-Oh)  
Stop_

_**Sa**__: I must have mistaken you  
I must have mistaken you by a long shot , hey  
__**Na**__: Fooled by your snow white face  
__**Sa**__: As you call me as if nothing is up  
I go crazy_

_**All**__: When I met you by chance Oh-Oh-Oh  
Believing it hurts too much  
What my eyes have seen hurts  
You are different than yesterday Oh-Oh-Oh  
Please come back to that time again  
Come back to me_

_**All**__: Yeah E E E E E Yesterday  
Yeah E E E E E Yesterday  
Yeah E E E E E Yesterday_

_**Na**__: You're so b-bad to me  
Come back to yesterday  
Your face goes grim and you have nothing to say  
__**Sh**__: I can't believe you thought this would time would pass like a snapshot  
No Oh-Oh-Oh  
Stop_

_**N**__e: I saw the wrong thing  
I saw all the wrong things, hey  
__**Sa**__: I want to believe that  
But I pick up the phone as if nothing is wrong  
I go crazy_

_**All**__: When I met you by chance Oh-Oh-Oh  
Believing it hurts too much  
What my eyes have seen hurts  
You are different than yesterday Oh-Oh-Oh  
Please come back to that time again  
Come back to me_

_**All:**__ I'm sorry  
I'm sorry  
I'm sorry  
I won't you for everything  
I will fill my flaws  
I don't want to let you go_

_**Na & Ne**__: Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh  
__**Sa & Sh:**__ Yesterday…Yesterday…  
__**Na & Ne**__: Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh  
__**Sa & Sh:**__ Yesterday…Yesterday…_

_**All:**__ I am hurt like this Oh-Oh-Oh  
My heart hurts  
It hurts to see you  
When I met you by chance Oh-Oh-Oh  
You are different than yesterday  
It truly hurts me_

_**All**__: Yeah E E E E E Yesterday  
Yeah E E E E E Yesterday _

**With the Girls:**

"That was pretty good," Tenten said in disbelief.

"I think they're getting better," Hinata agreed.

"This competition is not over yet," Ino said still refusing to accept the boys.

"We worked so hard for them to notice us but now what are we going to do? We already have boy-," Ino cut me off.

"Sakura they never really asked us out and we never really accepted. So nothing is official as of now," Ino said eating some popcorn.

"Well whatever," I replied. In my mind I wanted so badly to believe that I wouldn't sway to Sasuke again. Mir was a good guy who seemed to genuinely care about me, but since forever there has always been something drawing me to Sasuke. I could just scream in my frustration but I didn't want to worry the girls.

**In the hallways:**

Hiro was about to go on stage. Rai caught up to him from behind and kissed him.

"You stupid stupid boy. You really think I'd leave you. Ryuu and I are forever the best of friends but you are my husband dumbass," she teased. "And we don't have time for you performance but we do have time for a joint performance."

"What? This one going to be spontaneous?" he asked her already forgiving her.

"Yup," Rai said with a smile. "Now let's go!"

**On Stage: **

When the lights came on Rai was wearing a floor length low cut red dress and Hiro was wearing a velvet dress jacket with black pants and a black dress shirt.

**(Trouble Maker by JS and Hyuna)**

_**R:**__ 1! 2! 3!_

_**H**__: When I look into your eyes, I'm a Trouble Maker  
__**R:**__ When I stand next to you, I'm a Trouble Maker  
__**H:**__ Little by little, more more more  
__**R:**__ As we go on, more more more  
__**Both:**__ Now I can't help my heart either_

_**Both:**__ I'll keep being in front of you so you can't forget me  
I'll keep shaking your heart so you can't escape me  
I will steal your lips and run far away  
I'm a Tro a a albe - Trouble, Trou, Trouble Maker_

_**H:**__ Trouble Maker  
__**R:**__ Trouble Maker  
__**H**__: Trouble Maker  
__**R:**__ Trouble Maker_

_**R:**__ I will bite your heart and run away like a cat  
You will keep getting irritated, so come to me and get mad  
My sexy walk ignites the inside of your head  
The slight skinship - your eyes on your face say you can't take it anymore_

_**H:**__ As I go on, you'll fall even deeper - I like you the more I get to know you baby  
I think I am drunk with thoughts of you Lady  
I never never never stop_

_**Both:**__ I'll keep being in front of you so you can't forget me  
I'll keep shaking your heart so you can't escape me  
I will steal your lips and run far away  
I'm a Tro a a albe - Trouble, Trou, Trouble Maker_

_**H:**__ Trouble Maker  
__**R:**__ Trouble Maker  
__**H**__: Trouble Maker  
__**R:**__ Trouble Maker_

_**H:**__How can I put you in my heart (Trouble Maker)  
__**R:**__Now I will go wherever my heart takes me  
__**Both:**__ I never never stop - I can't stop_

_**Both:**__ I'll keep being in front of you so you can't forget me  
I'll keep shaking your heart so you can't escape me  
I will steal your lips and run far away  
I'm a Tro a a albe - Trouble, Trou, Trouble Maker_

_**H:**__ Trouble Maker  
__**R:**__ Trouble Maker  
__**H**__: Trouble Maker  
__**R:**__ Trouble Maker_

The crowd finally recovered from the sexiness of Mirotic just to be knocked out by this.

**With the Men:**

"So much inspiration!" Jiraiya was like a kid in candy store.

"Yay! More books!" Kakashi said happily.

"What is wrong with those two?" Iruka said looking at them while shaking his head.

"Huh? What?" Asuma was still cleaning up his nose bleed.

**With Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru:**

The four boys were eating a snack when there was knock at the door. The man with white hair and black eyes showed up in front of them.

"I'm Ryuu," he said. "And I'll be teaching you guys your next song and I will also be performing with you."

Ryuu spoke so formally that the boys were taken aback. His presence was one that burned into you. He didn't need to leak chakra to give the feel of power you could feel it just by his standing there.

He played their next song on his MP3 player.

"It's perfect!" they all agreed except for Sasuke who liked to hide how he felt at all times.

"You kid," Ryuu pointed to Sasuke. "If you don't take this seriously you're going to lose, but trust me. If you can perfect this song they'll run to you and never look back. The only thing I ask is your full cooperation with me."

"Yes sir," the three that cared saluted him. Ryuu looked at Sasuke with a stern correcting expression so he eventually but his hand up as well and said, "Yes sir."

"Good now, let go win you back your girls," Ryuu smiled playfully.

_**This is the part where I write the long ass explanation as to why I haven't written in so long. I'm too attached to this fic to let it go T.T It's like my baby I don't want it to end so I tried delaying writing. But but after I kept getting emails wit reviews you guys left and the favorites I had to update…. T.T I'm sorry T.T**_

_**The next chapter will be the last chapter to this story _**_


End file.
